


Pokemon fun fan fiction story-Adventures with Tiana and Minun

by Narnia1aslan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnia1aslan/pseuds/Narnia1aslan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fun fan fiction I am writing for fun and thought I share it with you guys. The story takes place in the Hoenn region with a girl named Tiana who is ready to begin her journey, but when a Minun causes trouble they find out that they work well together. Jacob who is a shy, less confident boy joins Tiana and Minun. While traveling with the duo Jacob finds out that he is useful with the knowledge his dad taught him before his journey even began!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Littleroot Town lived 10 year old girl Tiana, who was ready to begin her Pokemon journey.

          Tiana was still in bed when her mom came into her room. “Tiana wake up. Professor Birch will be waiting for you at the lab with other trainers.” said Tiana’s mom named Kimberly.

          Tiana opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Then looked outside where the sun was shining bright. After Tiana got dressed, fed and got her bike, she hugged her mom good bye. “Good luck dear. You could stop by after you get your first Pokemon. I would love to meet it.” said Kimberly. Tiana looked up at her mom. “Okay mom I will. I’m so excited!” said Tiana excitedly.

Tiana got on her bike and waved to her mother as she took off to begin her journey. It was not long until she arrived at Professor Birch’s lab and at the same time a blond hair boy with blue eyes that had shyness to them arrived to the lab as well. The boy looked Tiana in the eyes and stopped to greet her by the door.

Tiana got off her bike and leaned it against the lab walls then walked towards him. “Hey, you must be starting your journey too.” said Tiana with a smile. The boy nodded his head. “Yeah but I am kind of nervous. I don’t know if I am ready to go out on my own.” agreed the boy with a worried expression. “I feel the same way a little but you won’t be lonely. You will have your Pokemon with you at all times when you need them, that’s what my dad told me before he had to go on a trip to Kanto.” Tiana told the boy. The boy looked at her in the eyes with sparkles and smiled. “Guess you’re right.” said the boy, and both headed inside.

Inside were the Professor and his three assistants. “Oh you must be the two other trainers I heard that were coming.” said Professor Birch as he walked towards them. Tiana nodded her head. “Yep my name is Tiana!” replied Tiana. “And I am Jacob.” replied the boy. “Nice to meet you two, anyway let’s begin by choosing your partner for your journey. Your first Pokemon will always be special to you because both trainer and Pokemon have been working side by side throughout the journey.” preached Professor Birch. Before Birch could carry on, the phone rang. Birch looked at the wall phone and back at them. “Please excuse me, I need to take that.” said Birch and walked towards the phone and picked it up. Tiana and Jacob watched him as he talked on the phone.

“I see, I will be right there.” Birch told the one on the phone and hung up. “What’s wrong?” asked Tiana. Birch looked at Tiana and Birch. “There has been a Minun causing trouble lately and don’t know the cause, but I must go to find out.” answered Birch. “Could you two wait here until I come back?” added Birch. “Hold on maybe there’s something I could do to help.” replied Tiana with a determined look. “Well then, let’s go search for that Minun.” agreed Birch.

Birch and Tiana met up with the person that called Birch. “Annie what happened in here?” asked Birch, as they entered her house. The house was trashed and a lamp fell over broken. “It was that Minun! I went out to get some groceries and when I came back I saw that Minun take some food. When it saw me it used a Spark attack and ran. Of course the Spark attack missed but it knocked over my favorite lamp!” answered Annie. “Alright Tiana and I will search for that Minun and settle this.” Birch told Annie as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Birch and Tiana walked outside and into the grassland. “Tiana just in case take this.” said Birch, handing her a Poke ball. “A Poke ball?” questioned Tiana, weighing the Poke ball in her hand. “it’s empty.” added Tiana. “If you happen to encounter it, try to catch it with that Poke ball then we can bring it back to the lab to examine it.” Birch told Tiana. Tiana looked at the Poke ball as the sunlight shined on it. “Alright I will do my best.” agreed Tiana.

Tiana and Birch split up to search for the Minun. Tiana searched in the forest while she was walking, she saw lots of Pokemon living in peace with one another. “So this is what I will be seeing all the time.” said Tiana with a smile. A flock of Taillow flew by and landed on the trees by Tiana and watched her move. They all had attack in their eyes. “Taillow!” yelled one of the Taillows and all swooped towards Tiana. Tiana froze in fear as she saw them coming towards her. One of the Taillows used Quick Attack at her stomach and she fell flat on her back. She opened one of her eyes as they flew around her. “Minun!” shouted a voice and a Spark attack struck the Taillow. Tiana opened her eyes to see it was the Minun that Birch and her were searching. “Min minun!” it said, _picking on a defenseless human is cowardly_! Minun stood on all four of its legs in battle position with static coming from its cheeks. The Taillow shook off the electric shock and swooped down towards Minun. Tiana sat up and watched as the Taillow came towards Minun. “Minun watch out!” warned Tiana, she tried to stand up but the pain in her stomach was still there. Minun used Spark on the leader Taillow then used Thunder Wave to paralyze them all. “Nice job, Minun!” praised Tiana. Minun turned its head towards her then slowly walked towards her for a sniff. Minun sniffed the wound on her stomach. “Oh yeah, those Taillow did this.” said Tiana. Minun looked up at Tiana then looked at her bag and snooped into it. “Hey don’t go into other people’s stuff!” Tiana told Minun with a high pitch voice. Minun ignored her and picked out some of her food; it then put the food in its mouth and ran. “Wait! Come back here with that!” shouted Tiana as she ignored her pain and followed Minun.

Tiana followed Minun to a tree with a hole in it. Inside laid a Plusle that looked injured. Minun nuzzled its cheek and offered it the food that was stolen from Tiana. “I see.” mumbled Tiana. Minun looked back to see Tiana, realizing that she followed. Minun ran in front of Plusle to protect it. “It’s okay Minun, I won’t hurt you.” Tiana told Minun and got on her knees with her hands behind her back. Minun glared at Tiana for a moment then relaxed. “Min min.” said Minun and lay next to Plusle with a worried look. “What happened to your friend?” asked Tiana as she crawled closer to them. Minun looked at her and explained in Pokemon talk which Tiana could barely understand. “Is your name all you can say?” added Tiana. “Min min.” answered Minun saying, _yes._ “But the thing I did understand is that you and Plusle were playing and all of a sudden Poochyena attacked you out of nowhere, but Plusle took the attack for you.” translated Tiana. Minun nodded its head with worry. “You are also waiting for your family to come and get you.” added Tiana. Tiana stood up and looked around, Minun watched her as she searched. “Minun?” asked Minun saying. _What are you doing?_ “There must be Oran berries somewhere, Minun why don’t we search together that way we can heal Plusle.” suggested Tiana.

Tiana and Minun headed deeper into the forest to search for Oran berries. On a small cliff, there was some hanging on top of the cliff. “Look Oran berries!” shouted Tiana, pointing out to them. Both of them smiled happily as they saw them. “How are we supposed to get them from up there?” asked Tiana as she hid her eyes away from the sun’s beams. “Min.” answered Minun saying, _I don’t know._ Tiana squeezed her hand into a fist and knew there was no other choice but to climb it. “Minun I will go up there to grab some while you watch my back.” Tiana told Minun, as both exchanged glances at each other. Tiana walked towards the cliff and saw the places of where she could set her foot on and the easier way to climb it.

Tiana was halfway up the cliff when she missed her left step but hung on the cliff tight with her hands. “Minun? Min min!” shouted Minun saying, _Are you alright? Please don’t push yourself!_ “I’m okay Minun _,_ don’t worry about me we need to get Oran berries for Plusle.” said Tiana, looking down at Minun. Minun looked up at her with curious eyes, then Tiana continued to climb. It took a while but she got to the top where the Oran berries were and grabbed a few. Tiana took seven Oran berries and put them in her bag. She then looked down the cliff along with Minun looking up at her. Tiana slowly climbed back down but slipped on the second step and fell down.

“Minun!” shouted Minun saying, _oh no!_ Minun had to think quickly so he used Quick Attack up and hit her back. Tiana stopped falling fast from the Quick Attack’s force but they still fell with Minun’s Quick Attack but it supported the fall. They finally reached the ground with Minun underneath Tiana’s back. Tiana sat up quick and looked at Minun as she smiled at it. “Thank you Minun!” said Tiana and hugged it. “You saved my life.” added Tiana. Minun froze and looked up at Tiana’s eyes.

Tiana and Minun returned to the injured Plusle with the Oran berries. Tiana had one Oran berry in her hand as the rest laid next to Minun. “Here Plusle this will make you feel better.” Tiana told Plusle. Plusle looked up at her with weak eyes and took a bite of the Oran berry and smiled with its mouth open then ate the rest of the Oran berry. “Feeling better?” asked Tiana. Plusle had another Oran berry in its hands and looked up at Tiana. “Plusle!” answered Plusle saying, _yes much better!_ Tiana stood up and took couple steps away from them. “Minun, Plusle I must be going now. I will tell the Professor the situation and we will let things be. Take care both of you!” said Tiana and started walking away.

Minun and Plusle watched as Tiana walked away. Plusle finished up the Oran berries and ran out of the hole from the tree. “Plus, plus.” said Plusle saying. _You should go with that girl._ Minun looked at Plusle with shock. “Min min minun.” said Minun saying, _I have to stay with you and we must return home._ “Plusle plus.” said Plusle saying, _I can travel home by myself now that I am healed._ “Plus plus.” Added Plusle saying, _I can tell you will work great together._ Minun looked at the ground thinking about leaving Plusle alone. “Min minun?” asked Minun saying, _Are you sure you will be okay?_ Plusle nodded and Minun looked at the path where Tiana took off.

Tiana was just exiting her side of the search where Birch waited. “Hey did you find the Minun? Because I had no luck.” asked Birch. “Min! Minun!” shouted Minun saying, _Wait! Wait for me!_ Birch and Tiana turned towards Minun as it came towards them. “There it is!” said Birch with surprise. Tiana got on her knees to its level and Minun jumped into her arms and both looked each other in the eyes. “Minun.” said Tiana in surprise. “Aren’t you going home with Plusle?” added Tiana. “Min min min. Minun min.” answered Minun saying, _Plusle suggested I go with you and that we work great together. Let us be a team._ Birch looked down at them for a moment “Seems like Minun wants to be your partner for your journey.” Birch told Tiana looking down at her. Tiana stood up with Minun in her arms. “Huh? Aren’t I supposed to start with a Starter Pokemon?” asked Tiana. “There are some cases like this that the Pokemon picks the trainer and that’s these times. I don’t know what you did back there but it seems like you did something to make this Minun to seek its interest.” answered Birch. Tiana and Minun looked at Birch then at each other. “Alright then, you’re my partner Minun.” agreed Tiana and took out the Poke ball that Birch gave her. Tiana touched Minun’s forehead with the Poke ball and Minun went inside. The Poke ball of course squirmed a little then stopped. “Alright let’s head back to the lab to get your Pokedex and Poke balls.” suggested Birch. Tiana nodded and before she could follow him, Minun popped out of its Poke ball.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, as Tiana visits her mom to introduce Minun to her. Also Tiana let's Jacob join her and Minun as well as their first battle!

“Minun what you doing out of your Poke ball?” asked Tiana. Birch walked up to Minun and kneeled down to it and stared. “They say some Pokemon don’t like Poke balls. Minun might be one of those Pokemon.” replied Birch. Tiana has a surprise expression. “What? How am I supposed to deal with that?” asked Tiana. Birch stood up and faced Tiana. “Have Minun walk with you on your journey you may even get a closer bond that way.” answered Birch. Tiana then looked at Minun and smiled. “Alright then, if that’s what you want then I will let you travel outside a Poke ball. What should I do with Minun’s Pokeball?” wondered Tiana. “Keep it with you, even if the Pokemon walks outside of its Poke ball you should at least keep its Poke ball so you can claim ownership of that Pokemon.” suggested Birch.

Tiana, Minun and Birch returned to the lab where Jacob sat on a bench waiting for them. Jacob looked at them as they entered. “We are back!” announced Birch. Jacob stood up and faced them. “Is that the Minun that’s been causing trouble?” asked Jacob, looking down at Minun. “Yeah, Minun wants to be my partner for my journey.” answered Tiana, picking up Minun in her arms with him facing Jacob’s way. “Min,min” said Minun saying, _hello._ “Anyway let’s get back to where we were before. Tiana since you already have your Starter Pokemon, here are your Pokedex and Poke balls.” began Birch, handing her the Pokedex and five empty Pokeballs. She held Minun in her left arm and reached out for them with her right, first placing the Pokedex in her pocket and the five empty Poke balls in her bag. “A Pokedex records every Pokemon you seen and caught and you can only have six Pokemon with you and can always switch out a Pokemon from your party by going to the PC computer that’s located in every Pokemon Center. Good luck to you Tiana and Minun!” added Birch. Tiana finished putting the five empty Poke balls in her bag and zipped it up, Minun then hopped on Tiana’s shoulder. “Thank you so much! I will do my best to make the town of Littleroot known.” thanked Tiana. “Minun!” agreed Minun saying, _that’s right!_

Tiana with Minun still on her right shoulder walked out of Birch’s lab and started to walk. As she walked away from the lab she looked back and stopped. Minun looked at her with puzzlement. After looking at the lab, she turned around and began walking again. “Before we leave my mom wanted me to stop by to meet my first Pokemon.” Tiana told Minun. Minun looked behind them and spotted Tiana’s bike that was still leaning on the lab wall. “Min min?” said Minun saying, _is that yours?_ Tiana looked back to see she totally forgot she brought her bike. “Oh no! Totally forgot I brought my bike!” shouted Tiana and ran to get her bike. She got on and pedaled away.

Kimberly was outside on the porch as the sun was setting; she had a glass of lemonade and sat on one of the outdoor chairs. She heard a bike coming the right direction of the house and turned to see Tiana and Minun headed her way. “Hey!” waved Tiana. “Minun!” waved Minun saying, _hey!_ Tiana stopped her bike at the path that led to the front porch and hopped off it. Kimberly stood up and ran to Tiana to give her a hug. “I was afraid you would forget to come and see me. So which Starter Pokemon did you choose?” asked Kimberly. Tiana petted Minun’s forehead. “You’re looking at it.” answered Tiana. Kimberly looked at Minun and picked it up from Tiana’s right shoulder and stared at it. Minun blinked at her with confusion then smiled. “This is your Starter Pokemon?” questioned Kimberly. “Yeah, it just sort of happened. Minun was meant for me, after all we worked as a team to heal his friend.” answered Tiana. “I see it’s nice to meet you Minun.” greeted Kimberly, petting Minun’s forehead. “Oh before you go, I have something for you.” Kimberly told Tiana, and put Minun down gently on the ground. Kimberly ran inside the house, as Tiana and Minun watched her from outside the screen door.

Kimberly came out with something tucked in her chest and stood in front of Tiana with the item. Tiana laid out her hands as Kimberly handed her a badge case. Tiana stared at it and opened the badge case as there was nothing inside. “You are going to challenge the gyms right?” asked Kimberly. “Then I suggest you take a badge case to stay organized throughout your journey.” added Kimberly. “Thank you so much!” thanked Tiana, and then looked down at Minun as Minun looked up at her. “Let’s do our best, Minun!” said Tiana with a grin. Minun grinned with battle in its eyes. “Min!” agreed Minun saying, _let’s!_ “It’s almost night time why not stay the night and leave in the morning.” suggested Kimberly. “Alright.” agreed Tiana.

Night time fell as Tiana and Minun were tucked in bed, but Tiana had her eyes open staring at the ceiling. Minun slept curled up beside Tiana outside the blanket. “Tomorrow my official journey awaits.” thought Tiana. Tiana then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Minun woke up with sleepy eyes to see Tiana still fast asleep. He stretched then jumped off the bed, and opened the door to go downstairs. Minun could smell the sweet scent of pancakes and bacon. He sat on the stairs as Kimberly was making breakfast. Kimberly peeped an eye at Minun as she was cooking. “Oh good morning Minun, I see you’re the earlier riser.” said Kimberly with a smile. “Could you go wake up Miss Bedhead for me? I will set up the table so we can all eat breakfast together.” added Kimberly. Minun shook off his sleepy eyes and smiled. “Min.” answered Minun saying, _sure._

Then ran back to Tiana’s room where she was still sleeping. Minun jumped up on the bed and shook Tiana for her to wake up. “Min min!” said Minun saying, _Time to wake up sleepy head!_ “Five more minutes.” mumbled Tiana and tossed to the other side. Minun stared at her and grinned with spark in its cheeks. He then used Spark on her to wake her up and she was shocked. Tiana laid there with her eyes open looking at Minun. “No one knows how to wake me up better than you.” Tiana told Minun.

Tiana and Minun walked downstairs and saw Kimberly sit at the table with three plates of pancakes and bacon. Kimberly turned around to see both coming. “How long were you planning on staying in bed?” joked Kimberly. Tiana didn’t answer and sat down in the chair beside her as Minun sat across from Kimberly. Minun grabbed the fork and knife in his hands with a big smile looking down at the pancakes and bacon in front of him. “Dig in! You two have a long journey.” Kimberly told Tiana and Minun. “Oh I forgot something!” added Kimberly and got up to walk into her room. She came out with a digital camera and stood at the edge of the table ready to take a picture. “Time to make memories of your journey starting now, breakfast time with Tiana and Minun!” said Kimberly. Tiana and Minun looked at each other then looked at the camera with a fork and knife in hand. Kimberly then snapped the picture and looked down at the camera. “So sweet!” smiled Kimberly and showed it to Tiana then to Minun. “I put an empty album in your bag so you can put the picture you capture into it. I thought maybe you would like to take pictures while on your journey.” added Kimberly. Tiana took the camera from Kimberly and looked at her. “Thank you I will!” thanked Tiana and took another bite of pancake.

After breakfast, Tiana helped Kimberly with the dishes as Minun cleaned his fur with his tongue.

Tiana with Minun on her left shoulder gave one last hug before they headed out on their journey. “Call me on the video phone when you get to Oldale Town okay.” Kimberly told Tiana. “Mom I don’t need to call you every time I go a town.” said Tiana with annoyance. “I know but just for the first town could you?” asked Kimberly with sparkle in her eyes. Tiana nodded, “sure.” Tiana and Minun walked off the porch and headed out on their journey, without her bike this time. “I won’t need it.” said Tiana.

Tiana and Minun walked on Route 101, but before they could get any further they spotted Jacob leaned against a tree.

“Jacob what you doing here?” asked Tiana. Jacob walked towards them with frightened blue eyes. “I waited for you, I’m too scared to go on my own so thought maybe I could join you.” answered Jacob. Tiana and Minun looked at him with their mouths half open and looked at him. “Why join me? I won’t be that entertaining, I just want to have fun and enjoy my journey.” questioned Tiana. “Please! I will do anything!” begged Jacob. Tiana put her hands on her hips. “I hate being the bad guy but you got to handle things yourself. You don’t know until you experience it first-hand.” Tiana told Jacob. Tiana looked on how frightened Jacob was on going on his own. Tiana and Minun sat down with Jacob near the same tree he was leaning on. “Now why go on a journey if you aren’t ready?” asked Tiana. Jacob’s eyes stared down at the ground and his lips slowly moved. “My dad forced it upon me. He said that a journey will help me grow up a little, instead of being a crybaby.” answered Jacob. Tiana grabbed his hand that was relaxed on his knees. Jacob looked up at Tiana’s gentle eyes. “You need to decide on what you want and not what your father thought was best. Would journeying with me make you stronger? Become independent? Or the person that you will become?” questioned Tiana. “That’s why I want to journey with someone that isn’t afraid to go out on a journey by themselves unlike me. I don’t care who it is as long as I’m with someone.” answered Jacob. “Alright then, you can come with me but I don’t do well traveling with someone.” Tiana told Jacob. Jacob wiped the tears coming down his face and smiled. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” thanked Jacob. “In return let’s battle!” said Tiana with a battle tone and stood up with a fist. Jacob looked up at her and nodded. “Alright it’s a deal.” agreed Jacob and stood up to shake her hand.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob found a wide open space where they could battle. Tiana and Minun stood on the left side and Jacob stood on the far right side facing them.

“Minun I choose you!” ordered Tiana and Minun ran in front of Tiana with electricity coming from its cheeks.

“Mudkip I choose you!” ordered Jacob with less confidence and tossed the Poke ball with the Pokemon inside. Out came a Mudkip a water type Pokemon.

“So you chose a Mudkip! This should be interesting!” shouted Tiana with excitement then took out her Pokedex. “Let’s see what moves Minun can use.” added Tiana. Minun glanced back at Tiana as she scanned her Pokedex. “Jacob you go on first.” Tiana told Jacob. Jacob nodded and called out the first attack which was Tackle. Mudkip used Tackle on Minun and Minun slid backwards with it standing on its feet. “You okay Minun?” asked Tiana. Minun shook it off and had battle in its eyes looking at Mudkip. “Min.” answered Minun saying, _Yeah._ “Let’s start things with Quick Attack!” ordered Tiana. Minun came towards Mudkip with Quick Attack and hit. Mudkip fell to the ground but got up quickly.

“Seems like both Pokemon are determined to win.” said Jacob, looking at Minun then at Mudkip. “Of course they are and that includes Me.” replied Tiana. “Minun use Spark.” added Tiana. Minun used Spark and headed towards Mudkip. “Mudkip use Bide!” ordered Jacob with sudden. Mudkip closed its eyes and stood there as Minun struck Mudkip with Spark. Mudkip took damage but was still standing there with its eyes closed. “Wait what’s Bide?” questioned Tiana. “You will find out soon.” smiled Jacob. Tiana stared at him and then smiled. “Guess I will have to, Minun use Quick Attack once more.” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack on Mudkip but still was staying still. Minun ran back to its side and faced Mudkip with worry. “Alright Mudkip unleash Bide.” ordered Jacob. Mudkip used Bide and hit Minun double the damage it gave Mudkip. Minun squealed as it was struck by Bide. “Minun!” shouted Tiana with worry. A huge dust cloud made Minun and Mudkip invisible so no one knew what was going on. After a few seconds the dust cloud began to fade with both Pokemon standing up but Minun took a great amount of damage. “What! Minun is still standing!” said Jacob in shock. Minun then collapsed and fainted as Jacob said those words. “Guess I said too soon.” blushed Jacob rubbing his head.

Tiana walked over to fainted Minun and picked it up like a baby. Minun opened its eyes slowly and looked up at Tiana. “Minun.” said Minun feeling guilty saying, _Sorry I let you down._ “Cheer up Minun you did great! It was me that didn’t know what Bide did, rest now.” Tiana told Minun and Minun smiled as well licked her cheek. Jacob returned Mudkip in its Poke ball and looked at it. “Nice job Mudkip!” praised Jacob then walked over to Tiana and Minun. Jacob held out his hand for her to shake it. Tiana and Minun looked at him. “You did well too! I’m sure we can help each other grow as well when we travel together.” said Jacob. “Of course, I learned a lot from today’s battle with you.” said Tiana and reached out her hand to shake Jacob’s hand.

“Why don’t you put Minun in a Poke ball?” asked Jacob looking down at Minun as it slept in Tiana’s arms as they began walking. “Minun doesn’t like Poke balls so I keep it out with me, although I don’t mind it at all.” answered Tiana. “I see.” said Jacob, watching the little Pokemon sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tiana, Minun and Jacob are headed to Oldale Town where Tiana catches a Pokémon and even someone that tough on Pokémon and a flirt gives her a Pokémon. This is where they meet their rivals who are Opal and Kevin.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob were still on Route 101 making their way to Oldale Town. Tiana’s belly grumbled as it was time for lunch. “It is getting to be lunch time.” said Jacob and put his bag down and unzipped it. He took out a blanket and put it on the ground. “Come on and sit down I have some sandwiches and homemade Pokemon food.” Jacob told Tiana as she held Minun in her arms. Tiana sat down beside Jacob as Jacob called out Mudkip. Jacob took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with a jar of Pokemon food. “Here you go.” said Jacob, handing her a sandwich. “Thank you!” thanked Tiana, but before she took a bite she took out a few Oran berries from which she saved. “Where did you find those?” questioned Jacob. “On top of some cliff, Minun and I got them for his friend Plusle but ended getting too many.” answered Tiana, putting the berry to Minun’s mouth. Minun sniffed the berry and took a bite then stood up quickly with a big grin. Tiana smiled and giggled when she saw how fast Minun recovered. “Have as many as you want.” Tiana told Minun, taking out the rest of the Oran berries. Minun held the berry that he took the first bite of and smiled at Tiana. “Min!” thanked Minun saying _Thank you!_

Tiana and Jacob ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and lay down on the blanket with arms stretched out with Minun and Mudkip in between them. “It feels so great, the wind!” said Jacob. Tiana didn’t say anything and nodded all of a sudden something landed flat on Tiana’s face. It was a Wurmple! “Hey that’s a Wurmple!” shouted Jacob sitting up and getting out his Pokedex. Tiana picked up the Wurmple from her face and lifted it to the sky as she looked up at it. She sat up staring at it. “Hey did you do that on purpose?” asked Tiana with a low tone. It made its Pokemon noise and just looked at Tiana. Tiana had her eyes half opened and reached in her bag for an empty Poke ball and tapped Wurmple as Wurmple went inside. The Poke ball squirmed and squirmed. “Did you seriously just do that?” asked Jacob giving her a look. Tiana didn’t answer and watched as the Poke ball squirmed and stopped.

“Unbelievable!” said Jacob with a high tone and couldn’t believe it. Tiana opened her eyes all the way and smiled. “Yeah I caught it!” shouted Tiana and stood up raising Wurmple’s Poke ball up in the air. Minun took out the camera from her bag with the camera off pretended to take a picture. Tiana looked down at Minun and smiled. “Jacob, could you please take our picture? I promised my mom I would take pictures of my memories.” asked Tiana. Minun handed Jacob the camera and he turned it on. “Minun you should get in the picture too.” suggested Minun. Minun jumped onto Tiana’s left shoulder as Tiana raised Wurmple’s Poke ball with her right arm. Jacob snapped the picture and looked at it. Tiana and Minun looked over his shoulder to see and picked up the camera to see it up close. “Oh that is just sweet!” smiled Tiana. “While you have the camera out why don’t we all take a photo.” suggested Jacob. Tiana and Minun looked down at Jacob and Mudkip with Wurmple’s Poke ball down at chin level. “How we going to do that if we have no one to take our picture?” asked Tiana. “Min min!” volunteered Minun saying, _I will take it!_ “I thought we could all get in but let’s do a trainer photo and all the Pokemon.” said Tiana handing Minun the camera.

With Wurmple’s Poke ball in hand Tiana and Jacob grabbed onto it with one hand with it being in the middle and stretched out further. For Tiana she held onto it with her left hand and Jacob held it with his right. Both smiled as Minun took the picture with Mudkip standing beside Minun.

Tiana called out Wurmple with Wurmple in the middle of Minun and Mudkip. “Wurmple we are taking a photo for memories so pose for me.” Tiana told Wurmple and had the camera ready to capture the picture. Minun and Mudkip put a paw on Wurmple and smiled. Tiana then took the picture and looked at both the trainer and Pokemon picture. “Once we get to Oldale Town I will have the pictures printed and put into the album.” Tiana told Jacob. “That was fun, didn’t think of bringing a camera to make memories of my journey.” smiled Jacob. “I didn’t either but my mom gave it to me so what could I do.” said Tiana. “What else did you take a picture of?” asked Jacob. “Oh there’s only one other and that’s from this morning. It’s of Minun and me having breakfast before heading out.” answered Tiana, showing Jacob the picture.

Tiana bent down in front of Wurmple. “Welcome to the family! I know you weren’t expecting me to capture you but I felt it was meant to be.” welcomed Tiana. Minun walked up beside Tiana to greet Wurmple. Tiana then stood up and returned Wurmple to its Poke ball. “We should get going if we want to get to Oldale Town.” said Tiana as Minun climbed up Tiana’s back to sit on her left shoulder. Jacob nodded and returned Mudkip to its Poke ball. Tiana helped Jacob put the blanket away and put the camera back in her bag.

“You know I am actually having fun! I think it’s better traveling with someone.” Jacob told Tiana as they continued walking the path. Tiana and Minun looked at him as they continued to walk. “I would have to say I agree.” agreed Tiana.

“So you’re the last two Pokemon trainers that got a Pokemon from Professor Birch?” a voice asked. The voice startled Tiana and Jacob because they couldn’t see the person until they looked up in the trees. A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood on a branch of the tree, looking down at them. “That’s right, who are you?” answered Jacob. “My name is Opal.” said the girl, and hopped down from the tree right in front of them. “I’m Tiana and this is Minun.” introduced Tiana. “And I’m Jacob.” introduced Jacob, blushing a little. “Any of you going to challenge the gyms because if you are, I challenge you to a battle!” said Opal with battling spirit. “I am and I accept your challenge.” said Tiana with battle in her eyes and Minun had battle in his eyes too. Opal got real close to Tiana’s face and studied her. “You don’t seem like the girl who would challenge the gyms, but if you are let me see what you got so far.” Opal told Tiana. Tiana took a step backwards with her arm out with Minun on it. “Bring it on and afterwards we head to Oldale Town!” challenged Tiana.

Opal, Tiana and Minun stood on opposite sides facing each other with Opal being on the left side and Tiana with Minun on the right side. Jacob stood on the sidelines and watched as the battle was able to begin.

Opal took out a Poke ball and pushed the button of the Poke ball to make it bigger then tossed it. Out came a Treecko. “That’s a Treecko!” said Tiana with excitement and pulled out her Pokedex that gave data on Treecko. Tiana looked down at Minun as she put her Pokedex back in her pocket. “Ready to go Minun?” asked Tiana. Minun looked up at her and nodded. “Min!” answered Minun saying, _Yes!_ Then Minun ran in front of Tiana with electricity coming from its cheeks. “Electric type against a Grass type that isn’t a good match up you know?” reminded Opal. “Yeah but I won’t underestimate me.” Tiana told Opal with a grin and with her hand on her hip. “With that let’s begin! Do you mind if I go first?” asked Opal. “Yeah go on ahead!” answered Tiana.

“Treecko use Pound!” ordered Opal. Treeko ran towards Minun ready to use Pound. “Minun use Spark!” ordered Tiana. “What are you doing? Electric moves won’t be effective.” questioned Opal with a puzzled face. Both Pokemon collided their attacks. “Just where I want you.” thought Tiana. “Now Minun use Thunder Wave.” ordered Tiana with a smile. Minun stopped Spark and grabbed Treecko’s tail then used Thunder Wave. Treecko became paralyzed from the Thunder Wave. Opal had that surprise look. “I see what you did, came at us with an attack that didn’t effect much when you got close to Treecko you would paralyze it. Not bad I would have to say.” praised Opal. Minun ran back to its spot where it stood right in front of Tiana facing Treecko. “Always wanted to try to see if that would work and it did.” said Tiana happily. “That won’t stop us! Treecko use Absorb.” ordered Opal. Treecko used Absorb and hit Minun sucking some energy from it. “Minun!” shouted Tiana. Minun got up and shook it off. “You okay?” asked Tiana. “Min!” answered Minun saying, _Yes!_ “Use Quick Attack.” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack and hit Treecko. Treecko tried to stand up but fell on its knees from being paralyzed. “Treecko please get up!” begged Opal. Treecko slowly stood up and gave Minun a menacing look. “Something is coming heads up Minun.” Tiana told Minun. “Treecko use Leer!” ordered Opal. Treecko used Leer and lowered Minun’s defense.

“Uh oh that’s not good! Tiana be careful Minun’s defense was lowered!” warned Jacob from the sidelines.

“Two can play that game! Minun use Growl!” ordered Tiana. Minun used Growl to lower Treecko’s attack. “Minun finish off with Quick Attack!” added Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack and hit Treecko with Treecko hitting to the ground hard. Treecko fainted with Tiana and Minun as victor.

“Treecko is unable to battle which means Minun wins!” announced Jacob. Minun grinned big with electricity pompoms on his hands and cheered. Tiana ran up to Minun and picked him up and spun. “Good job Minun! You were great!” praised Tiana and hugged Minun.

Opal looked at Tiana and Minun with disappointment and smiled a little then walked over to Treecko. Treecko looked down at the ground upset that it lost. “Cheer up Treecko! We will learn from this experience and the next time we battle we won’t make the same mistake.” Opal told Treecko as she rubbed its forehead. “Treecko.” agreed Treecko in Pokemon talk. Opal then returned Treecko to its Poke ball and walked up to Tiana and Minun. Tiana looked at Opal with curiosity and Minun followed her gaze. “You sure taught me a lot in that battle so I must say thank you. I will consider you as my rival with that I will take my leave to get stronger.” said Opal holding out her hand for Tiana to shake it. “Wow I have a rival already!” said Tiana with shock. “You should be proud to have one! It means you’re a worthy opponent.” praised Opal and walked down the path.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob followed her within ten feet. Opal looked back to see them follow her. “Are you following me?” asked Opal. “No it happens that Oldale Town is this way.” answered Jacob. “I see.” smiled Opal. They continued to walk with silence and within a few hours almost night time made it to Oldale Town.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob went straight to the Pokemon Center as soon as they reached Oldale Town. Nurse Joy and Chansey stood behind the desk as they entered. “You must be the other two from Littleroot Town! I heard Professor Birch gave out first Pokemon to starting trainers this week.” said Nurse Joy. “Yeah we are.” replied Tiana. “You probably know already but here at the Pokemon Center you can rest your injured Pokemon and they will be in perfect health.” Nurse Joy told them. “Awesome!” said Jacob with amazement and took out Mudkip’s Poke ball. “Could you take care of my Mudkip?” asked Jacob. Tiana picked up Minun from beside her from under the arms and presented Minun. “Could you take care of my Minun and Wurmple?” asked Tiana and placed Minun and Wurmple’s Poke ball on the counter in front of Nurse Joy. “Of course but we need to do you two separately but won’t take long.” Nurse Joy told both of them. Jacob and Tiana looked at each other. “Ladies first I can wait.” said Jacob politely. “Thanks!” thanked Tiana with a smile. “Oh I am going to need Minun’s Poke ball.” added Nurse Joy. “Minun doesn’t like Poke balls is there another way of healing him?” asked Tiana. “Oh Minun is one of those Pokemon! Actually there is, just leave it to Chansey and me!” answered Nurse Joy as Chansey took out a bed with wheels. Nurse Joy placed Minun on the bed and put Wurmple’s Poke ball in the machine.

Few minutes later, Tiana’s and Jacob’s Pokemon were fully recovered and decided to stay the night at Pokemon Center. Tiana laid down on a couch with her eyes open and Minun curled on top of her chest. Jacob walked over to her noticing she isn’t asleep. “Not tired?” questioned Jacob and sat down next her feet. “I am it’s just feels nice to lay here and relax.” answered Tiana. Jacob took out Mudkip’s Poke ball and popped out Mudkip. “It’s sweet that Minun is cuddling up with you so I thought I do the same thing with Mudkip.” Jacob told Tiana. Tiana put her left hand gently on Minun’s back and stroked his fur. “I don’t mind it at all, it just shows that Minun trusts me.” said Tiana with a tired voice and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jacob and Mudkip looked at Tiana as she was out of it. “Come on Mudkip we better get to sleep as well.” Jacob told Mudkip. “Mudkip!” agreed Mudkip in Pokemon talk and walked to the couch they were sleeping on. Mudkip mimicked Minun and slept on Jacob’s chest. Nurse Joy turned off the lights for them and headed upstairs.

It was the middle of the night and Minun perked its ears up as it heard a Pokemon’s voice from outside. Minun put his head up and sniffed the air then stood up and jumped down from the couch. Minun even walked outside as he heard a human’s voice. He poked his head around the corner and saw a red haired boy and a Torchic. The Torchic seemed very sad as something was going to happen.

“Can’t believe I am stuck with you!” said the red haired boy to his Torchic. “You were the last pick at Professor Birch’s lab but man you are a weakling.” added the red haired boy. The Torchic began to cry by the words of its trainer. Minun didn’t like the way he was talking to Torchic and ran out. “Min!” shouted Minun saying, _Stop that!_ Minun stood between the boy and Torchic facing the boy. “Oh look another weakling! This is none of your business so get lost.” taunted the boy. “I want to be the world’s most powerful trainer and can’t do that with a little Torchic or even you.” added the boy. The boy then tossed out another Poke ball and out came a Ralts. “Ralts use Confusion on these two.” ordered the red haired boy. Minun looked back at Torchic. “Mi mi minun.” said Minun saying, _stay back I will handle this._ Minun then faced Ralts with electricity coming from its cheeks. “You’re a feisty Minun aren’t you, I will say that!” The red haired boy told Minun. Minun began things with Thunder Wave but Ralts dodged it and used Confusion on Minun. Minun fell backwards with his face planted to the ground but stood up. “Oh you stood up after that? Maybe you are worth something after all.” said the red haired boy. “Ralts use Shadow Ball!” ordered the red haired boy. Ralts used Shadow Ball at Minun and hit. Minun was hurt badly but got up slowly. The red haired boy got out an empty Poke ball from his belt and made it bigger. “I like that spark you have! I will make you mine!” praised the red haired boy and threw the Poke ball at Minun and hit his forehead. _Please don’t let me go in!_ thought Minun. The Poke ball came over head and the red beam surrounded Minun but rejected him.

The empty Poke ball landed in the red haired boy’s hands. “You are already owned by someone. That would make a lot more sense! Oh well I am wasting my time with you and the Torchic I forcefully chose. Tell your trainer that I will give him or her Torchic if you battle against me. I mean I can always grab another Torchic that is stronger than that one if I get chance.” said the red haired boy, tossing Torchic’s Poke ball for Minun to catch it. Torchic walked to stand beside Minun with tears in its eyes. Minun gestured Torchic to follow and brought it to the Pokemon Center. Torchic looked around the dark Pokemon Center as Minun ran to Tiana who was on the couch. Minun nudged Tiana’s chin and licked her cheek. Tiana half opened her eyes and saw Minun looking down at her. “Minun it’s the middle of the night what you want?” asked Tiana. Minun handed her Torchic’s Poke ball as Tiana sat up. “A Poke ball?” questioned Tiana and turned on the lamp near her. Minun turned its head to Torchic as Tiana followed Minun’s gaze. Tiana opened her eyes all the way and got up. “A Torchic?” questioned Tiana and walked towards Torchic. Torchic backed up slowly and was about to tear up. Tiana stopped walking towards it and bent down. “Come here, it’s alright I’m not going to hurt you.” said Tiana putting her hands out in front of her. Torchic looked her in the eyes and slowly walked towards Tiana. Torchic’s head met Tiana’s hand and began to bond. Minun walked to stand beside Tiana looking at her and Torchic. Tiana looked at Minun as she held Torchic closely to her. “Where did you find Torchic?” asked Tiana. Minun began to explain in Pokemon language but Tiana picked up what Minun was saying.

“What? Someone abandoned Torchic! The nerve of that person, I will show him a thing or two.” said Tiana with fury and looked at Torchic that had tears in its eyes. “It’s okay Torchic, if you want to cry it out then I will be here for you.” cheered up Tiana and held Torchic closely like a baby and walked to the couch to sit. Minun followed her footsteps and sat right beside her. “Thank you Minun.” thanked Tiana. “I don’t know what you did while I was asleep but thank you for saving Torchic from whoever abandoned it.” added Tiana. Tiana grabbed Torchic’s Poke ball from when it was laying on the couch and held it. “So Torchic do you want to come with us?” asked Tiana. Torchic looked up at Tiana with happy tears and nodded. “Alright then, Minun we got ourselves a new family member!” smiled Tiana.

Minun ran off the couch and unzipped her bag that was leaning against the wall and pulled out the camera. “That again, well better photograph memories!” sighed Tiana. Minun walked over to Tiana so she could turn on the camera with flash and stood a far distance from the couch so he could get a good shot. Minun took the picture with Tiana holding Torchic tight against her chest and showed it to Tiana. Minun then put the camera back in her bag and Tiana laid down on the couch. “Let’s all sleep together and have sweet dreams!” Tiana told Torchic, as Minun jumped up on the couch with them.

Morning came and Tiana with Torchic and Minun were still sleeping. Jacob woke up with Mudkip on his chest. “Morning Mudkip!” said Jacob to Mudkip. “Mud?” groaned Mudkip saying, _Already?_ Jacob sat up and stretched then looked across the room where Tiana was sleeping. He was surprised to see a Torchic sleeping with her and got up suddenly with Mudkip’s face smashed to the floor. “Oh sorry Mudkip.” apologized Jacob, looking back at Mudkip then at Tiana. He walked closer to her and stared at her then at Torchic. Jacob poked Tiana’s cheek for her to wake up. “Hey, it’s morning already.” said Jacob to Tiana but Tiana didn’t respond. Jacob stopped poking her and looked down at Torchic sleeping closely to Minun. “How did this Torchic get here?” asked Jacob, as Mudkip jumped up on the couch Tiana was on.

A red haired boy walked into the Pokemon Center and walked up to the counter.

Minun perked its ears while it was sleeping and opened his eyes. Jacob watched as Minun opened his eyes. “Good morning Minun at least someone is still breathing.” joked Jacob. Minun ignored him and jumped down from the couch and ran in front of Jacob facing the red haired boy. “Min min!” said Minun saying, _It’s you!_ The red haired boy glared down at Minun but still standing at the counter. Jacob stood and turned to look at the red haired boy. “Oh are you that Minun’s trainer?” asked the red haired boy. Minun had electricity coming from its cheeks. “No Minun is my friend’s Pokemon.” answered Jacob with hesitation. Nurse Joy then walked behind the counter as the red haired boy handed her a Poke ball. After that the red haired boy walked towards Jacob and Minun. He spotted Tiana and Torchic who were still sleeping on the couch without a care in the world. The red haired boy chuckled. “So that girl is Minun’s trainer? Have her wake up as we have a battle to begin.” ordered the red haired boy. “What? You can’t just walk up to us and order Tiana to have a battle with you.” barked Jacob. “Oh she will have a battle with me because I will let her keep Torchic if she battles me win or lose.” the red hair boy barked back. Jacob looked back at Torchic. “So this Torchic is yours?” asked Jacob. “I could care less about it but yes.” answered the red haired boy.

Then the red haired boy started slowly walking towards them as Jacob couldn’t predict what he was going to do. He grabbed Jacob by his shirt collar and pulled him out of the way and Jacob landed on the floor. Jacob turned to see the red haired boy pick up Tiana like a princess and look down at her. Minun sparked its cheeks even more as the red haired boy turned around looking down at Minun. Torchic was still on couch and slowly woke up to see the red haired boy carrying Tiana. Torchic began to cry again at the appearance of the red haired boy.

The red haired boy then walked to the counter with Tiana in hand. Nurse Joy had his Pokemon ready for him. “I got my hands full right now could you put Ralts’ Poke ball on my belt?” asked the red haired boy. “Of course Kevin but where you taking Tiana?” questioned Nurse Joy looking at Tiana as she still was sleeping. “When she wakes up me and her are going to battle with that Minun of hers.” answered Kevin. “Why carry her then? You could ask her when she wakes up.” Nurse Joy told Kevin. “From the looks of it she isn’t waking up any time soon and if I lose sight of her, our battle will never happen. It’s best I bring her somewhere we could battle.” answered Kevin. “For now she can act as my little princess as I carry her to our battlefield.” added Kevin and turned around to exit the Pokemon Center. Minun was blocking the door for him not to exit. “Get out of the way pipsqueak, face me during our battle with that attitude.” ordered Kevin. Jacob and Mudkip mimicked Minun and blocked the door. “Put Tiana down now!” shouted Jacob. “I will but not at this moment.” said Kevin. Kevin then began walking as he was walking Tiana opened her eyes slowly to see Kevin carrying her.

Tiana was spooked to see Kevin as she didn’t know who he was. “Who are you?” asked Tiana as she squirmed. “He said he was Torchic’s previous owner and says he wants to battle you.” answered Jacob. “Now that she is up please put her down.” ordered Jacob. Tiana stared at him with a puzzled face as he stared at her with a grin. “You’re the one who abandoned sweet little Torchic!” shouted Tiana. “What of it? Torchic is all yours now, but first I want to battle you with that Minun of yours.” grinned Kevin. “Abandoning your Pokemon is never the answer! Find a solution and adapt to Torchic’s battle style.” said Tiana. “What battle style? That Torchic is nothing more than a cry baby.” said Kevin and continued walking towards the exit as Minun, Mudkip and Jacob blocked the door. Tiana looked at all three of them. “Guys make way! I am battling this guy.” Tiana told Minun, Mudkip and Jacob with determination. Jacob and Minun looked at each other then made way for Kevin as he was still carrying Tiana out. “You know you could put me down.” Tiana told Kevin as he was walking out of the Pokemon Center. “I won’t run or anything.” added Tiana as she squirmed a bit more. “I know but you are now acting as my little princess from when you were asleep.” answered Kevin as he blushed. Tiana looked at him as he blushed. “Wait, wait a second! Are you flirting with me?” asked Tiana with a high tone. Kevin stopped blushing and looked down at Tiana. “What no of course not, I just wasn’t expecting Minun’s trainer to be a female.” answered Kevin with an attitude.

Kevin picked an open space in Oldale Town where they can battle and put Tiana down gently. “So this is where we are battling?” asked Tiana. “It took me some time after I ran into Minun last night to find an open in Oldale Town where we can battle.” answered Kevin.

Jacob and Minun with Tiana’s bag ran to meet up with them. Jacob ran up to Tiana and handed her backpack to her. “Thanks Jacob!” thanked Tiana. Minun jumped in Tiana’s arms with a cheerful attitude. “Alright Minun let’s do our best.” Tiana told Minun with Minun nodding.

Kevin stood on the right side and Tiana with Minun stood on the left side of the battlefield. Jacob stood on the sidelines to watch the battle.

“Ralts go!” ordered Kevin as he called out Ralts. Tiana looked down at Minun who was standing on her left side. “Minun I choose you!” ordered Tiana. Minun ran out front of Tiana with spark in its cheeks with a grin. “Oh you call out Minun without a Poke ball? You sure spoil that Pokemon.” teased Kevin. “I don’t need any of your comments let’s just begin the battle.” Tiana told Kevin. “Minun use Quick Attack!” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack towards Ralts. “Ralts use Double Team!” ordered Kevin. Ralts used Double Team surrounding Minun. Minun paused and looked around. Tiana was surprised as she never dealt with Double Team. “Minun calm down close your eyes and use those ears of yours to find the real one.” Tiana told Minun, Minun glanced back at Tiana and nodded. Minun closed his eyes and listened for Ralts. “That trick won’t work. Ralts use Confusion” ordered Kevin. Minun opened his eyes fast. “Minun use Quick Attack towards the sky and freeze in the air.” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack towards the sky and stopped. “Now use Spark on the real Ralts.” added Tiana. Minun came down fast with Spark and hit the real Ralts. “No way, you can do that?” questioned Kevin with shock. “Come on Ralts your better than that! Use Confusion!” ordered Kevin. Ralts got back on its feet fast and used Confusion on Minun. Minun then became confused from the Confusion. “Minun no!” shouted Tiana with panic. “I win this easy! Even if it’s an electric type this move will sure finish it. Use Thunderbolt!” ordered Kevin. “Wait did you say Thunderbolt?!” asked Tiana with big surprise. Ralts used Thunderbolt and hit Minun. “Right on the target!” said Kevin proudly and looked at Minun again. Ralts finished the Thunderbolt attack but Minun didn’t fall to its knees. Minun shook its head and looked at Ralts with battle eyes. “What? Impossible! Minun should have fainted!” shouted Kevin.

Jacob took out his Pokedex and scanned Minun. “That’s because of Minun’s ability called Volt Absorb. Volt Absorb restores its HP by being hit by an electric attack.” said Jacob to Kevin.

“Thanks for that lightning showdown now Minun use Spark!” ordered Tiana. Minun used Spark towards Ralts. “Ralts use Protect!” ordered Kevin. Ralts used Protect and Minun’s Spark collided with it. Minun bounced off of Ralts’ Protect and landed in the air. “Ralts use Confusion max power!” ordered Kevin. “With max power? That means he is serious.” said Jacob. Ralts used Confusion with max power at Minun. “Minun use Quick Attack straight down to the ground to dodge!” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack straight to the ground to dodge Confusion. “Thought you might do that.” smiled Kevin. Ralts used Confusion with max power and hit Minun. Minun tumbled back on the ground and landed face down on the ground. Minun then fainted from the max power Confusion. “Yes! We won!” praised Kevin. “That’s how battles are done with strong Pokemon!” added Kevin.

Tiana walked towards Minun and picked him up like a baby. “Are you okay?” asked Tiana. Minun looked up at her and had a disappointed look. “Cheer up Minun! You did really great, you should be proud.” Tiana told Minun. “Min.” said Minun in Pokemon talk.

Kevin returned Ralts to its Poke ball and walked up to Tiana. “You sure gave me a shock during that battle so I will say that.” Kevin told Tiana as Tiana and Minun looked at him. Kevin tossed her a potion and Tiana caught it in her right hand and looked at it. “You should use that to heal Minun.” said Kevin. “Thanks Kevin, you seem like a nice person after all even if you are a jerk to Pokemon.” thanked Tiana. Kevin put his hands in his pockets and blushed looking down at the ground. “Well sometimes you have to be tough on Pokemon but that Torchic it just didn’t suit me. You can’t just baby and spoil them because they could get their way all the time.” said Kevin. “But sometimes spoiling them isn’t bad. After they work hard for you, you reward them in the end.” Tiana told Kevin. Kevin then looked at Tiana still blushing and held her hands. Tiana felt the awkwardness after he was holding her hands. Minun fell to the ground as Tiana’s grip loosened. “Min min min!” said Minun saying, _Don’t hold her hands like that!_ Kevin ignored Minun whining on the ground. “I actually do like you.” said Kevin shyly. Jacob steeped in between the two. “Don’t act like one of those flirt boys.” said Jacob with annoyance. “Oh I’m sorry is she with you?” asked Kevin. “No!” answered Jacob and Tiana at the same time and looked at each other. “Then you have no complaint, I don’t see how you would be able to protect Tiana with a weak Pokemon and afraid to go out in the world on your own.” scolded Kevin. Jacob opened his mouth wide and felt anger rush through his head. “Just go! Get out of here!” yelled Jacob with tears in his eyes. “Alright but I should take Tiana with me. She needs someone with powerful Pokemon to protect her.” said Kevin, putting his arm around Tiana.

“When did this suddenly become romance?” asked Tiana. “Let’s all just be friends!” added Tiana. Jacob and Kevin glared at each other. “He is not my friend.” denied Jacob, crossing his arms. Tiana looked down at the ground and sighed then looked at Kevin. “Hey Kevin let’s change the subject. Could you teach Minun Thunderbolt?” asked Tiana. Kevin perked his head and turned to Tiana fast. “Of course, I can but my teachings are tough.” answered Kevin. Minun cheered gracefully on the ground with electricity pompoms. Kevin kneeled down to Minun as Minun was cheering. “From the looks of it Minun should learn quickly. Ralts not being an electric type was tough enough to train but worth it.” said Kevin, studying Minun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin helps Tiana teach Minun a new move. They start heading towards Petalburg City where Tiana and Jacob don't start off so well.

It was the next day and Kevin agreed to teach Minun Thunderbolt. Kevin brought out Ralts for a demonstration. Tiana, Minun and Jacob watched as the teaching was about to begin.

“Ralts use Thunderbolt!” ordered Kevin. Ralts used Thunderbolt towards the sky and stopped the attack after ten seconds. Kevin and Ralts looked at Tiana and Minun as it was their turn. “Have Minun store electricity in its cheeks and let it out at once.” Kevin told Tiana. Tiana nodded and looked at Minun. “You heard him Minun start storing up electricity.” ordered Tiana. Minun began storing up electricity in its cheeks and let it out. “That was good for a first try but you need to make it much stronger than that.” praised Kevin. Minun kept trying until he perfected it but the Thunderbolt was so weak. Minun panted a little from exhaustion. “Maybe we should take a break.” suggested Tiana. “What you talking about? We’re getting there, just got to keep pushing.” questioned Kevin giving her a look. “I don’t want Minun overdoing it.” Tiana told Kevin. “If that’s what you want but you will get nowhere if you take breaks all the time.” said Kevin with an attitude and started walking towards the Pokemon Center. “If you need me, I will be inside the Pokemon Center.” added Kevin. “Wait I thought you were supposed to be teaching us?” reminded Tiana. “I am, I thought you were taking a break. Unless you want to keep going.” replied Kevin. Minun looked up at Tiana and nodded saying, _Don’t worry about me, I will be fine!_ “Let’s keep going! We aren’t determined to give up!” said Tiana. Kevin looked back at her and sparkled his eyes. “That’s the spirit! Now let’s try this again!” praised Kevin.

Minun’s Thunderbolt got stronger and stronger each time they practiced. Jacob went inside the Pokemon Center as he started to get bored of watching. Nurse Joy called him as he entered. “What is it?” questioned Jacob. “When Tiana is finished could you tell her, her mother called on the video phone?” asked Nurse Joy. “Oh of course, I will let her know! Is she still on the video phone?” wondered Jacob. “No she called about fifteen minutes ago and told her that she was outside training.” answered Nurse Joy.

Jacob walked outside again and walked over to Tiana and put his hand on her shoulder. Tiana got startled and looked to see who it was. “Jacob! Don’t sneak up behind me like that!” warned Tiana. “Sorry but your mom called on the video phone about fifteen minutes ago according to Nurse Joy.” Jacob told Tiana. Tiana had that expression like she just remembered something. “Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to call her when I got to Oldale Town!” shouted Tiana and ran into the Pokemon Center without thinking.

Kevin, Minun and Jacob looked at each other with another expression like what just happened.

Tiana ran to the counter and planted both hands on the counter. “I am here! Where is the video phone?” asked Tiana. Nurse Joy showed her the video phones that were lined up against the wall. Tiana sat down at one and dialed the number.

Kimberly was at home watching television alone at home. “Tiana totally forgot.” said Kimberly with a straight face. Then the video phone that Kimberly has there started to ring. Kimberly looked over the couch to see that it was the Pokemon Center from Oldale Town calling. “Oh! It’s Tiana!” shouted Kimberly with excitement and rushed over to the video phone and picked up the phone.

“Hello.” began Kimberly. “Hi mom it’s me!” said Tiana with a smidge on her face. “You forgot didn’t you?” teased Kimberly. “Yeah well see I ran into three other trainers from Littleroot Town and battled all of them separately. I won 1 out of 3.” said Tiana.

Minun ran towards Tiana and jumped on her lap. “Minun look who it is.” Tiana told Minun. Minun turned his head towards the video phone to see Kimberly. _Hello!_ said Minun waving to Kimberly. “Hello sweet Minun, looks like you two are well!” smiled Kimberly.

Jacob and Kevin poked their heads around the corner to spy on Tiana. Tiana noticed their presences and looked at the corner. “Kevin, Jacob get over here!” ordered Tiana. Kevin dashed towards Tiana with his arm around her and Jacob slowly walking towards the video phone. “Mom the red haired one is Kevin and the blond haired one is Jacob.” introduced Tiana. “Nice to meet you Tiana’s mom!” greeted Kevin with a big grin. “Hey Tiana you hanging out with boys on your journey?” teased Kimberly. “No, no! Just Jacob is my traveling partner and Kevin is more like a rival.” blushed Tiana. “A rival? Is that all you see me as? I am more like her boyfriend.” said Kevin. “Jacob please do me a favor in looking after Tiana.” begged Kimberly. “I will do my best but I will do anything in getting her away from pretty boy over here.” agreed Jacob and grabbed Kevin by the ear and walked down the hallway.

“They seem like a bunch of fun.” smiled Kimberly. “They sure are but Kevin is not traveling with us.” agreed Tiana. “I couldn’t agree more with that!” said Kimberly. “So did you catch any other Pokemon?” asked Kimberly. “I have Wurmple and the Torchic which Kevin gave me.” answered Tiana. “Kevin gave you his’ starter Pokemon?” asked Kimberly. “Yeah well sort of but it’s kind of past us.” answered Tiana blushing nervously. “I probably shouldn’t be in that kind of business after all you must deal with your own problems.” said Kimberly. “Thank you very much! I probably should be going now, still need to print the pictures I took.” said Tiana. “Oh so you did take pictures? I figured you would want to make memories of your journey!” Kimberly told Tiana. “Yeah, I got Jacob into it now and Kevin is probably next.” smiled Tiana. “Well I don’t want to hold you here too long I just want you to know I am cheering you on all the way!” said Kimberly as she said good bye. Tiana and Minun said good bye before hanging up.

Tiana printed the pictures from her camera and placed them in the album starting with Breakfast time with Tiana and Minun and ending with the Tiana and Torchic picture that was taken in the middle of the night. Jacob and Kevin looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Tiana was sitting on the ground with the album book on her lap and Minun standing on the right side of her with his front paws on her. “This is my album book my mom gave me so I am just putting the photos in while we are still here at the Pokemon Center.” said Tiana without them asking. “I forgot to take one with Opal which I should have and Kevin why are you still here?” questioned Tiana. “We still have to work on Thunderbolt duh!” reminded Kevin. “I can work on it with Minun now; you at least gave us the basics on how to start up Thunderbolt.” Tiana told Kevin. “I guess you could since you have almost perfected it, but I want to say good bye to the woman I love.” flirted Kevin. “This again!” said Tiana with annoyance tone. Kevin carried her like a princess once more. “Hey what are you doing? Put me down!” questioned Tiana. “I thought you like to be carried?” said Kevin with question. “I do not!” whined Tiana. “Well this is my farewell good bye to you my princess. I will become much stronger by the time we meet again.” Kevin told Tiana. “So your challenging gyms too? Just like Opal and me?” asked Tiana. “Who’s Opal?” questioned Kevin as he never met her. “She’s the fourth trainer from Littleroot Town so I’m sure you will run into her.” answered Tiana. “So she is ahead of us?!” said Kevin in a loud tone. “Just by a little I’m sure..” said Tiana as she was dropped on the floor and Kevin dashing out the door. “Ouch! Hey don’t drop me like that!” shouted Tiana but Kevin ignored.

“We better get moving too if you want to get to Petalburg City.” suggested Jacob. Tiana closed her album and put it her bag. She made sure she had everything. Wurmple, Torchic’s and even Minun’s empty Poke ball was stored in the front pocket of her bag. Her badge case was in the middle pocket of her bag while her Pokedex was in her pocket. Minun climbed up Tiana’s back to sit on her left shoulder. “Do you have everything?” asked Tiana looking at Jacob. “Yeah now let’s go continue our journey!” answered Jacob as both exited the Pokemon Center.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob began walking on Route 102 so many kinds of Pokemon were around them in the trees, hiding in tall grasses. A trainer then walked up to them. “Hey your Pokemon trainers from Littleroot Town right?” asked the trainer. “Yeah that’s right.” answered Jacob. “I challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle!” challenged the trainer. “Jacob why not give this a try?” suggested Tiana. “I’m not good with battles.” Jacob told Tiana with shy attitude. Tiana sighed and looked at the trainer. “Alright I will then.” sighed Tiana and got out a Poke ball from her bag. “Wurmple I choose you!” ordered Tiana. Out came Wurmple. The trainer laughed and called out a Pokemon. Out came a Zigzagoon from the Poke ball. “That Wurmple is no match for my Zigzagoon!” laughed the trainer. “We will see about that!” smiled Tiana. “Wurmple use String Shot!” ordered Tiana. Wurmple used String Shot and Zigzagoon got stuck in String Shot. “Zigzagoon come on, don’t let a little bug defeat you!” shouted the trainer. “Use Tackle.” ordered the trainer. “Use String Shot on its feet.” ordered Tiana. Wurmple used String Shot on its feet and tripped. “Now use Tackle!” added Tiana. Wurmple then used Tackle. “Zigzagoon use Quick Attack.” ordered the trainer. Zigzagoon used Quick Attack and hit Wurmple. Wurmple got up fast. “Nice Wurmple now finish it with Tackle!” ordered Tiana. Wurmple slammed at Zigzagoon with Quick Attack and Zigzagoon fainted. “Yes! Good job Wurmple!” praised Tiana.

That wasn’t the only battle there were many of trainers on 102 that Tiana had to keep battling. “Jacob you need to battle some of these.” Tiana told Jacob. “I’m not as strong as you.” said Jacob with less confidence. “You beat me on our first battle and comes with experience.” said Tiana with teachings. “That’s because you didn’t know what Bide did, if it wasn’t for that I would of lost.” argued Jacob. “You can’t give up after one loss. A loss will only make you stronger because you learn from it.” argued Tiana. _Guys will you knock it off, arguing will only make it worse!_ said Minun. Another trainer walked up to them and out came a Taillow. “Come on who’s going to battle me!” challenged the trainer. Tiana looked at Minun. “Minun use Thunderbolt.” ordered Tiana while she was panting. Minun jumped off of Tiana’s shoulder and blasted the Taillow with a Thunderbolt. The Taillow easily fainted. Minun jumped back on Tiana’s shoulder. “No way, that’s not far!” shouted the trainer and sent out a Seedot. Tiana took out her Pokedex to check it out. “So it’s a Grass type.” said Tiana to herself. Tiana made a Poke ball big and threw it.

“Go Torchic!” ordered Tiana. Out came Torchic with less confidence. “Torchic use Ember!” ordered Tiana but Torchic cowered in fear. “Torchic! You can’t win battles like that!” Tiana told Torchic. Torchic looked at Tiana then at Seedot but was so afraid. “What did Kevin do to you?” asked Tiana. The trainer laughed to the fact Torchic won’t even attack. Tiana thought about another solution on how to battle with a cowardly Torchic. “Maybe blindfolding it will work, Torchic seems to not like eye contact during battle which is basically the whole battle itself.” thought Tiana. “Torchic come here.” ordered Tiana and bent down with her bag open. Torchic walked over to Tiana slowly and Tiana found a blindfold in her bag then put it on Torchic. “Tiana what are you doing?” asked Jacob. Tiana didn’t respond. “Torchic listen to my voice the whole time and everything will be okay. I know you don’t like eye contact during battle so let’s see if this blindfold will work.” said Tiana. Torchic couldn’t see a thing and Tiana turned it around. “Now walk a few steps.” ordered Tiana and Torchic did as told.

“Seedot use Hidden Power!” ordered the trainer. “Here it comes Torchic! Now use Ember straight ahead.” ordered Tiana. Torchic listened and used Ember. Hidden Power and Ember collided which made small explosion clouds. “Torchic use Peck and run straight into the clouds.” ordered Tiana. Torchic that couldn’t see a thing ran straight into the clouds. Tiana spot Seedot as the clouds began to fade. “In two feet in front of you is Seedot use Peck.” ordered Tiana. Torchic did what Tiana told it to do and used Peck on Seedot. “Use its head to lift you into the sky and use Ember.” ordered Tiana.

“Wow it’s actually working! I think I get what Tiana did. By not looking at the enemy in the eye it makes Torchic less afraid to attack. Tiana really used her head here this time.” praised Jacob quietly to himself.

Torchic used Seedot’s head to lift it to the sky then when coming straight down used Ember. Seedot then fainted after the attack. “Torchic the ground is coming soon stick the landing with your feet in about three feet.” warned Tiana. Torchic turned its body around so its feet stuck the landing and waited three feet and landed. “Yes! We did it, Torchic!” praised Tiana and picked up Torchic. “My plan worked just like I thought it would!” added Tiana and took off the blindfold. Torchic blinked its eyes as the light needed to adjust its eyes. “How about we use this blindfold while you battle from now on until you are ready to battle with your eyes open.” suggested Tiana. Torchic cried happy tears as Tiana comforted it. “You really going to keep battling like that with Torchic?” asked Jacob as he walked towards her. “Yeah that way Torchic’s bond with me will be much closer. I will be its eyes while Torchic can hear. Maybe that was the problem with Kevin like he wasn’t patient enough to find a solution to why Torchic couldn’t battle. If I get a headset that I can talk to Torchic instead of me shouting it would become easier.” answered Tiana. The trainer walked up to Tiana. “It is your lucky day because I have two headsets that are connected that way you can communicate to Torchic from a far distance.” said the trainer. “Seriously?! When did you get the time to get or make it?” asked Tiana. “Actually my genius friend made it who lives in Rustboro City he thought I could communicate better with my Pokemon during battle if I had a headset that was nearly indestructible. I could give it to you, I never used it.” answered the trainer.

The trainer had a house on Route 102. “Wow you live in the wilderness?” questioned Jacob as they walked towards his house. “Yeah it’s a lot better than living in a noisy city.” answered the trainer. “Wait out here I will get it for you.” added the trainer. Tiana held Torchic in her hands as Minun followed beside her. The trainer came out with the headsets out with a microphone and one without. “Tiana was it? You where the one with the microphone and Torchic wears the one without a microphone.” The trainer told Tiana. Tiana put the headset set on along with Torchic. “The only thing you need to do is click the switch up only which is only on the headset with the microphone.” added the trainer as he turned on the switch. “Torchic can you hear me?” asked Tiana as she was testing it. _Yes I can hear you._ replied Torchic. “Torchic can also hear from outside the headset too so it can hear and listen to what’s going on around it.” said the trainer. “Thank you so much! What’s your name by the way?” thanked Tiana. “Oh my name is Brian.” introduced the trainer. Tiana put the headsets in the big pocket of her backpack and returned Torchic in its Poke ball. “Thank you for everything! Really I mean it, this will help Torchic so muh.” thanked Tiana again. “I hope to meet you again someday. You might come back even stronger than before.” Brian told Tiana and both shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the gang reach Petalburg City in which Tiana and Minun find out the big disappointment, but that doesn't stop them so the gang head out again.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob made it Petalburg City after Tiana battled the trainers on Route 102. “We finally made it!” said Tiana with exhaustion. “You battled hard Tiana.” praised Jacob. “I did all of the battling! I love battling but you need to get experience too.” said Tiana. “Hey I’m not going to challenge the gyms like you so give me a break.” smiled Jacob.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob headed to the Pokemon Center right away and healed all of their Pokemon. Tiana and Jacob had a bite to eat while they were at the Pokemon Center. While they were eating, Tiana was looking at a map to see what’s in the city. “Hey they got a gym here! I say we head on over after we eat.” suggested Tiana. Jacob looked up at her and smiled. “Figured you would but do you think you’re ready?” asked Jacob, looking down at their Pokemon that were eating Pokemon food on the ground. “I got a good team so far I think I can beat it!” answered Tiana. “Right guys?” asked Tiana to her Pokemon. Minun, Wurmple and Torchic nodded their heads in agreement. Tiana then bent down to them and held Minun’s paw with her right hand and put her left hand on Torchic. “We can do this you and me. We are one!” preached Tiana.

They finally finished eating and headed out of the Pokemon Center. Tiana looked down at Minun. “Race you there!” challenged Tiana and began running. Minun chased after her and Jacob took the rear.

Tiana and Minun spotted the gym and picked up their speed. “Almost there! I’m going to win this!” Tiana told Minun. _No I am going to win!_ Minun told Tiana.

Jacob took the rear and ran slower than them. “They are both crazy!” thought Jacob.

By the time they almost reached the door, Tiana and Minun tripped at the same time and landed right in front of the door. Tiana and Minun looked up at the gym doors and stood up. Jacob finally caught up to them with him trying to catch their breath. Tiana knocked on the door to see if someone would answer.

Out came Norman the Gym Leader from inside. “You must be the third Littleroot Town gym challenger that Kevin told me about.” said Norman. “Yes that’s me and I am ready for a gym battle!” challenged Tiana. “I see you came all this way from Littleroot Town to challenge me but I am very sorry. I prefer for challengers to have at least four badges with you, unless you have four I am afraid I cannot let you in.” apologized Norman. Tiana and Minun had a shocked face and stood still like statues. Jacob tried making Tiana budge but no luck. “You made my friend into a statue!” Jacob told Norman as he was about to close the doors. “She isn’t the first to act disappointed but when she has four badges she can battle me all she wants.” said Norman.

Tiana and Minun walked with their heads down behind Jacob. “That’s a bummer and I was really looking forward to it.” said Tiana with a very low tone. _I was too._ said Minun. “All we can do is go to Rustboro City.” Jacob told Tiana which perked her up a little. “Rustboro has a gym?” asked Tiana. “Of course it does! Why not challenge that gym first and when you have four, you can come back to this one.” answered Jacob. Tiana then stood up completely and thought about it for a moment. “Yes! I will do just that!” agreed Tiana. Jacob stopped walking to slightly turn to face Tiana. “Now that’s what I like to hear. Next stop Rustboro City!” said Jacob. “Right!” agreed Tiana. Minun perked its head up and smiled happily.

It was evening by the time Tiana, Minun and Jacob that were on the route heading to Rustboro City. “Before we even get into Rustboro City there is a forest up ahead called Petalburg Woods.” Jacob told Tiana and Minun as he was looking at the map. “So we have a longer route than before that means I will even gain more experience by the time we reach Rustboro City. Oh I heard gyms have a Pokemon type on each one. What kind of Pokemon does the Rustboro Gym have? questioned Tiana. “Have no idea; it doesn’t say anything on the map about it. Guess we will get a surprise when we get there.” answered Jacob looking up at her with the map in hand. Tiana, Minun and Jacob walked in silence for most of the way, until a trainer walked up to them.

“So you are the last two trainers from Littleroot Town I heard about.” said the trainer. “Where did you hear that from?” asked Tiana. “From the other two that beat me, there was this Opal girl that told me to watch out for this girl with a Minun and I asked if there was anyone else coming from Littleroot Town to Kevin and he mentioned a beautiful girl and shy boy.” answered the trainer. Tiana face palmed after Kevin was mentioned. “We got an interesting bunch, I still don’t know what I am going to do with Kevin.” sighed Tiana. “You can deal with your relationship problems later, I challenge you to a battle!” challenged the trainer. “Go Shroomish!” ordered the trainer and out came a Shroomish. Tiana without any hesitation took out her Pokedex to scan it. “So it’s a Grass type.” said Tiana to herself then took out a Poke ball from her bag. “Torchic I choose you!” ordered Tiana and out came Torchic. Torchic looked at Shroomish in the eye and ran to Tiana. “Oh yes I forgot.” said Tiana and took out the blindfold and headsets. She placed the blindfold over Torchic’s eyes first then the headset without the microphone and placed the headset with the microphone on her head. “There is that better?” asked Tiana. Torchic nodded in agreement. “Turn around and take seven steps in front of me.” ordered Tiana. Torchic turned around and counted seven steps. “What kind of getup is that?” asked the trainer. “Just the kind that works on Torchic for battle, now Torchic start running and use Ember.” answered Tiana and giving Torchic the first command. Torchic started running straight and used Ember while running. “Shroomish use Stun Spore.” ordered the trainer. “Here is comes Torchic take a turn left and count four inches and make a right.” ordered Tiana. Shroomish used Stun Spore from where it was standing and Torchic turned left and counted four inches and turned right heading in Shroomish’s direction. “Nice one, Torchic! Now use Ember at 2 o’clock.” ordered Tiana. Torchic turned its head at 2 o’clock and used Ember hitting Shroomish.

“Hey that’s uncool!” shouted the trainer with a little whine. “It’s all about trust in this battle. Right now Torchic can’t see a thing so I am its eyes while it hears what’s going on around it.” Tiana told the trainer. “Seems like I underestimated you, now it’s time to get serious!” said the trainer with determination. “I couldn’t ask for anything other than that.” agreed Tiana.

After about ten minutes later, Tiana won victorious to this battle with Torchic. “Great job Torchic!” praised Tiana, taking his blindfold and headset off. Torchic as usual did happy tears as Tiana hugged it. “It’s okay Torchic, you don’t have to cry. You did great!” said Tiana trying to cheer up Torchic then returned Torchic to its Poke ball. The trainer walked up to Tiana. “That was a great battle as well. You are full of surprises, the way you have a bond with your Pokemon is magnificent! I know you will be a great Pokemon trainer someday.” praised the trainer. “You think so?” questioned Tiana with a blush. “No doubt, keep up the good work miss. Hope to battle you again someday.” said the trainer and waved good bye. Tiana waved back to him and watched as he vanished. “I hope we meet again too.” agreed Tiana.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob decided to call it a night and made a fire to keep warm which that night was pretty cool. Tiana huddled up with Minun while lying on the ground. “I’m so cold!” complained Tiana. _Me too!_ complained Minun. Tiana then took out Wurmple’s Poke ball and Torchic’s Poke ball then huddled them close her. “Let’s all stay warm together.” suggested Tiana. Jacob took out a sleeping bag that he had his big compartment in his bag. “Huh! You have a sleeping bag!” said Tiana with shock. “Yeah, don’t tell me you forgot to bring one.” answered Jacob, opening his sleeping bag and snuggling in. Tiana held Minun even closer and had that expression like she didn’t think of bringing one. Jacob sighed and stood up to unzip the whole sleeping bag and put one side on Tiana and Minun then the other side on him so both were sharing his sleeping bag. Tiana looked at him with surprise as he put part of it on her. “I will share it then.” said Jacob and closed his eyes. Tiana and Minun smiled and closed their eyes. “Thank you Jacob.” thanked Tiana with a peep and fell asleep. The fire went out afterwards and began to feel even colder.

Jacob was one to wake up first and turned around to see Tiana and Minun still sleeping peacefully. “You sure like to sleep in.” whispered Jacob watching them sleep for a little while. Jacob slowly got up so he couldn’t wake them and stood up. “I better get some more wood to make another fire.” said Jacob talking to himself. Then walked to nearby trees and got more wood that was lying on the ground next to the trees. He then walked back to see Minun woke up which spooked him a little. Jacob dropped the wood after being surprised he was up. “Minun you scared me a little. Didn’t know you would wake up so soon.” said Jacob with a frightened voice. Minun tilted his head with curious and ran to Jacob to pick up some wood. _Would you like me to help?_ asked Minun. “Sure you can help.” answered Jacob and both put the wood where the fire burned down from last night. Jacob got the fire started up again and sat down to watch it for a moment. “I know it will be tough to wake Tiana up but after we eat, we need to start going. We will defiantly reach Petalburg Woods by noon if we do.” Jacob told Minun as Minun looked up at him. Jacob pulled out the map from the small pocket in his bag that was folded and showed Minun. “See we are here now, I can tell because while I was walking to get fire wood I noticed that were no more than half way to Petalburg Woods.” Jacob told Minun. “And I think we are the most behind out of the Littleroot trainers. I think we should come up with a team name so we don’t just call us the Littleroot trainers.” added Jacob.

Jacob got out a pen from the same small pocket and a notebook to write down the names. He first put each name down next to each other. Opal was on top, next was Kevin, the third was Tiana and last was Jacob. “We should also write team name ideas. What should I put down?” questioned Jacob. “How about Team Four Star! Since there is four of us and at least three are going for the Hoenn League.” shouted out Jacob and quieted down quickly knowing Tiana was still sleeping. Minun nodded with agreement as Jacob wrote down the name above Opal’s name and underlined. “Then it’s settled from now on we are called Team Four Star!” said Jacob with excitement. Minun pointed to the notebook. _Why do you have a notebook with you?_ asked Minun. “Brought one just in case like to write some stuff down like now.” answered Jacob. Jacob made breakfast after putting his notebook back in his bag and both Minun and Jacob ate as Tiana was still sleeping. “That girl still isn’t up!” said Jacob with surprise. Jacob put down his bowl and poked Tiana’s cheek but she didn’t respond. “It’s as if she’s in a coma.” joked Jacob and looked at the sleeping bag and smiled naughty. He took the sleeping bag off her quickly thought the cold would surprise her which it seemed to have a little effect. Tiana reached out her arms to grab the sleeping bag but caught nothing but air. “Come on Miss Bedhead if you want to reach Petalburg Woods by noon you better get up now.” Jacob told Tiana. Tiana slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jacob. “There you are! Thought you were in a coma.” smiled Jacob. Tiana reached her hands up for him. “Help me get up.” said Tiana with a morning voice. Jacob looked at her and reached for her hands and pulled her up to her feet. Tiana stood on her feet and sleepy eyes. “Thank you.” thanked Tiana as he held her hands to help her balance. Tiana searched the ground and saw Wurmple’s Poke ball and Torchic’s Poke ball on the ground where she was lying. Tiana picked both up and placed them in her bag. Jacob rolled up his sleeping bag and put it in the large compartment in his bag and zipped it up.

After they got everything packed up and blew out the fire, they headed back on the trail towards Petalburg Woods. Thirty minutes later, a trainer approached them. “I challenge one of you to a battle.” challenged the trainer. Jacob looked at Tiana. “Tiana that is your cue.” Jacob told Tiana. Tiana sighed and walked forward. “One of these days you’re doing these battles but since you helped me last night and this morning. I will do this battle.” said Tiana.

The trainer called out a Poochyena. Tiana took out a Poke ball from her bag. “Wurmple I choose you!” ordered Tiana. Out came Wurmple from its Poke ball. “Poochyena use Tackle!” ordered the trainer. Poochyena came towards Wurmple with a Tackle. “Wurmple use String Shot.” ordered Tiana. Wurmple used String Shot tying up Poochyena. Poochyena fell to the ground trying to get out of the String Shot. “Now use Tackle!” ordered Tiana. Wurmple used Tackle and hit Poochyena. “Poochyena no! Don’t let a little bug win! Come on and use Tackle!” ordered the trainer. “Don’t underestimate bugs!” warned Tiana. Poochyena broke free from String Shot and ran towards Wurmple. “Wurmple you use Tackle too!” ordered Tiana. Wurmple used Tackle and both Pokemon collided. Poochyena and Wurmple were pushed back at the same time. Wurmple got up fast with little injury while Poochyena took a little more damage. Before Tiana could call out the first move Wurmple began to glow. “What’s happening?” questioned Tiana with worry. From behind where Jacob and Minun were Jacob answered, “Wurmple is evolving!” Tiana looked back at him then back at the evolution of Wurmple. It grew and grew then out came a Silcoon. Tiana took out her Pokedex to scan. “Wow! Wurmple evolved into Silcoon!” said Tiana with excitement. “Don’t let that stop us, Poochyena! Now use Tackle again.” ordered the trainer. “Use Harden Silcoon.” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used Harden as Poochyena used Tackle but looked like it took hardly any damage. “Counter with Tackle!” ordered Tiana and Silcoon used Tackle on Poochyena. Poochyena then fainted leaving Tiana as the victor of this battle.

The trainer returned Poochyena in its Poke ball and congratulated Tiana on Silcoon’s evolution. “You really did well in raising that Wurmple.” praised the trainer. “Evolution means you have taken the next step of becoming an even stronger trainer.” added the trainer. “I feel it even now that I have become stronger. Watching evolution is so much fun! What it means to me is that I put so much effort in training my Pokemon.” Tiana told the trainer. Tiana returned Silcoon to its Poke ball and smiled. Minun jumped up on Tiana’s left shoulder and smiled with her. “Watch out Rustboro Gym because I, Tiana from Littleroot Town will defeat you!” shouted out Tiana as looking down the path they follow.

After that battle, Tiana and gang continued the path. “How long until we are at Petalburg Woods?” questioned Tiana. “Not long actually since it’s almost noon.” answered Jacob. Tiana then looked out onto the path and suddenly was feeling light headed. “I don’t feel good.” blurted out Tiana stopping suddenly and held her head then fell to her knees. “Tiana, what’s going on with you?” asked Jacob. “Just feel light headed all of a sudden.” answered Tiana. “Did you eat anything this morning?” asked Jacob. Tiana nodded no to Jacob. Jacob looked to see if there was anything in his bag which was an Oran berry. “I don’t know if this will be much but this will hold you over.” Jacob told Tiana, handing her the Oran berry. Tiana without hesitation ate the berry it satisfied her a little but not enough. “This is why sleeping in is not a good idea because you forget to feed yourself.” said Jacob. “Sorry but I really get in deep sleeps. I can’t hear or feel anything when I am in these deep sleeps.” apologized Tiana. Jacob then took off his backpack and walked in front of her offering to carry her on his back. “I know this won’t be much but you shouldn’t be walking while light headed. Get on I will carry you until we reach the entrance of Petalburg Woods.” Jacob told Tiana. Tiana got on his back as he held her and his bag in hand. “I don’t want to become a burden.” said Tiana softly. “You’re not after all we look after each other since we are a team. If anything this is my fault I was focused on reaching Petalburg Woods that I didn’t think of your health.” apologized Jacob as he started walking with Minun walking beside him.

It was exactly noon when Jacob with Tiana on his back reached Petalburg Woods. “You were right Jacob! We made it by noon.” praised Tiana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Opal and Jacob end up being forced to battle against a team that strikes back! They also arrive in Rustboro City as well!

Jacob still with Tiana on his back walked into Petalburg Woods. Minun perked its ears as soon as they entered. Jacob looked down at Minun with curiosity. “What is it Minun?” asked Jacob. Minun didn’t answer and ran ahead. “Wait Minun!” shouted Tiana with a weak voice. Jacob thought for a moment and put Tiana on the ground then called out Mudkip. “Mudkip stay here with Tiana, I will see where Minun is going.” ordered Jacob. _Yes sir!_ said Mudkip. Jacob put his bag on his back again and ran after Minun.

Jacob still had Minun in sight while running after it. Minun turned the corner and froze. Jacob finally caught up to Minun and spotted two men in red suits with their backs faced their way. They were facing an employee to Devon Corporation. “Someone please help me!” begged the employee. “That’s as far as you go!” a voice from the trees said. Jacob and Minun looked up in the trees to see Opal looking down at the two men red suits. “Oh is this little girl really here to stop us?” questioned one of the men in a red suit with laughter. Opal jumped down from the tree and planted her feet between the employee to Devon Corporation and the two men in red suits. “What are you afraid to be beaten by this girl?” challenged Opal then Opal spotted Jacob and Minun that distracted her. “Jacob you’re here too!” smiled Opal. “Double Team with me so we can beat these two in one shot.” Opal told Jacob. “But I barely know how to battle.” said Jacob with hesitant. “Then how did you get all the way here? There were plenty of trainers before Petalburg Woods that you could of face.” questioned Opal. “Tiana faced them not me.” answered Jacob with guilt. Minun ran in front of Jacob and gestured him to battle with Minun. “See that Minun believes you can do it. It doesn’t hurt to give a battle a try so get over here and help me.” ordered Opal. Jacob looked at Opal and nodded. “Guess I got no choice.” answered Jacob and ran to Opal’s side. “Minun go!” ordered Jacob which felt weird to him because Minun isn’t his Pokemon. “Treecko I choose you!” ordered Opal.

Both of the two men with red suits called out Poochyena. “We should finish this real quick.” said Opal with confidence. “Call out a move.” Opal told Jacob. Jacob looked at Opal and nodded. He had to think of what moves Minun had. “Minun let’s start things with Spark.” ordered Jacob. Minun used Spark on the Poochyena in front of him and hit. After the attack, Minun ran back to its position in front of Jacob. “So this is what it’s like to have a real battle?” questioned Jacob with amazement. “It only gets better.” answered Opal. “Treecko use Mega Drain.” ordered Opal. Treecko used Mega Drain on the other Poochyena and both were on the ground slowly getting up. “Poochyena use Bite on Minun.” ordered the man in the red suit across from Jacob. “Jacob counter it with another attack.” Opal told Jacob quickly. “Alright Minun use Quick Attack!” ordered Jacob. Minun used Quick Attack and hit Poochyena before it could attack. “Finish things with Thunderbolt!” added Jacob. Minun from the air used Thunderbolt on Poochyena with Poochyena fainting in the end. “Nice one!” praised Opal. “Now it’s my turn! Treecko use Quick Attack!” ordered Opal. Treecko used Quick Attack on the other Poochyena. “Then use Pound.” added Opal. Treecko used Pound after the Quick Attack making it faint in the end as well. “No way!” said the man in red suit across from Opal. “There’s no way we lost to a bunch of children!” added the man in red suit. Both returned their Pokemon in Poke ball and ran off.

Opal walked up to the employee from Devon Corporation. “Are you alright?” asked Opal. “Oh yes thanks to you two.” answered the employee. “No problem! The Devon Corporation asked me to find you and found out that there were two men in red suits after you.” Opal told him. “Oh so you’ve already been to Rustboro City?” asked Jacob. “Yeah and not only that but I beat the gym as well.” answered Opal, taking out the Stone Badge. “Wow that’s the real deal. Congrats on your win!” said Jacob. “Thanks and I believe someone named Kevin is challenging her tomorrow since her Pokemon need to rest.” Opal told Jacob. “Oh so Kevin is there already. I’m not even surprised one bit.” said Jacob rolling his eyes. “Seems to me you don’t like him.” laughed Opal. “I don’t he is mean to Pokemon and likes to flirt with Tiana.” said Jacob with an attitude. “Speaking of Tiana where is she?” questioned Opal looking around. “Right here.” said Tiana walking towards them with a stick as a cane as well as Mudkip following her.

“Oh my! What happened to you? You’re a big mess!” questioned Opal with concern. “Just feel weak right now since I forgot to eat this morning.” answered Tiana. Opal opened her slash bag and handed her a sandwich. “I made this but you can have it.” Opal told Tiana, handing her a sandwich. Tiana held the sandwich in her hand and thanked Opal. She ate it and was much more satisfied. “I feel a lot better than before.” said Tiana dropping the stick. “You shouldn’t be on your feet. You could still be weak.” Jacob told Tiana with worry. “I’m okay now really.” said Tiana. “Aw that’s so sweet!” said Opal with an adorable tone. “Jacob are you her boyfriend?” questioned Opal with tease. “What no! Just trying to help her in any way I can.” answered Jacob suddenly. “Denial but I can see you two falling in love in the future.” teased Opal. “That’s what happens when a girl and boy travel with each other does.” added Opal. “Anyway I better get going.” said Opal waving good bye.

“What happened while I wasn’t here?” asked Tiana. “Just a battle with two men in red suits.” answered Jacob. “You battled too?!” questioned Tiana with shock. “I had no other choice. Opal would have been fighting them by herself.” Jacob told Tiana. “Anyway let’s keep moving. From what I heard from Opal is that Kevin is going to challenge the gym tomorrow and she already has a badge. Which means your falling behind.” added Jacob and returned Mudkip to its Poke ball. Tiana and Minun followed behind Jacob. “I don’t like to rush things. I just like to enjoy my journey.” Tiana told Jacob. “Yeah but we don’t want to be too far behind.” said Jacob.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob started walking further in the Petalburg Woods. “Hey Tiana.” said Jacob. “Yeah?” questioned Tiana looking at him. “I was thinking, when Opal mentioned she got the Stone badge from the Rustboro City gym that it must be a Rock Type Gym.” answered Jacob. Tiana looked at him then at the ground to think. “Wait a second, that means..!” shouted Tiana. “Yeah you don’t have a Pokemon strong against that gym.” replied Jacob finishing her sentence. Tiana let her arms dangle as she walked. “I don’t have any.” whined Tiana. “If you want you can borrow Mudkip for the gym.” suggested Jacob. Tiana gave a really big grin at him then back at the sad face. “I can’t use other peoples Pokemon, that’s cheating.” Tiana told Jacob. “I will find a way to beat that gym!” added Tiana with confidence. _I can’t wait to hear what she’s got._ said Minun.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob reached the exit of the Petalburg Woods when the sun was starting to go down. Tiana looked back at the Petalburg Woods. “Wow can’t believe we were in there longer than I thought.” said Tiana. “That’s not the issue how am I going to defeat the Rustboro Gym?” questioned Tiana with her arms crossed with thought. “You could teach one of your Pokemon a new move that is strong against Rock type.” suggest Jacob as Jacob stood beside Tiana. “Oh yeah like who?” questioned Tiana without doubt and both looked at Minun. “I’m sure Minun could learn something.” replied Jacob, walking over to Minun and picking it up. _Me?_ questioned Minun with a head tilt. Tiana had her jaw wide open. “Electric types are the worse combination with a Rock type.” Tiana told Jacob. “Even a noob trainer like me knows that.” added Tiana. Jacob sighed and gave her a look. “Pokemon can learn moves that aren’t exactly their type. My dad taught me about this when I was a young boy.” said Jacob, looking at Minun’s tail. “That’s it! Minun should learn Iron Tail!” shouted Jacob with a great idea. “Minun can learn that?” asked Tiana with surprise. “Any Pokemon that has a tail can learn it. Now we need to figure out how to teach Minun.” answered Jacob. “You may not battle much but you are smart.” complimented Tiana. Jacob blushed a little at the glance of Tiana’s blue eyes. “I’m sure there is a book or a teaching method in Rustboro City so let’s get going.” stuttered Jacob, Minun ran on Jacob’s arms and landed on his head.

After many battles, the gang finally arrive in Rustboro City. “Alright now that we made it to Rustboro, let’s go find a way to teach Minun that move called Iron Tail.” Jacob told Tiana and he dashed towards the city. Tiana never saw him move so fast. “Wow I never saw him move so fast.” surprised Tiana blinking. _Same here._ replied Minun. Tiana and Minun lost Jacob as he dashed to find the Iron Tail teachings. “Great we got separated, what am I supposed to do now?” questioned Tiana. _I don’t know._ answered Minun and perked it’s ears to look at a certain building. Minun poked Tiana’s leg and pointed the building. Tiana looked at the building Minun was pointing at. “That must be the gym!” shouted Tiana. Tiana and Minun walked closer and can hear a battle that was going on. Tiana opened the door and both Tiana and Minun peeked in. “There must be a battle going on to. Let’s go check it out!” suggested Tiana. _Okay, just until we find Jacob._ agreed Minun. Tiana and Minun reached the battle area and saw Kevin battling the gym leader. The referee looked behind him to see Tiana and Minun standing there, but had to focus on the battle. Kevin finished things up with the Rustboro City gym leader and turned his head to see Tiana watching his battle. Kevin blushed a little and returned Ralts into its Poke ball.

Kevin walked up to Tiana. “So did you just walk in?” asked Kevin. “Yeah, we lost Jacob and ended up finding this place.” answered Tiana. Kevin had that angered look with a blush. “He left you alone in Rustboro!” questioned Kevin with anger. “Yeah but he was excited about something. It can’t be helped.” sighed Tiana sighed and put her hands on her hips. Kevin then grabbed her hands and held them close with each other facing one another. “I don’t know what he was thinking but how could he leave you behind. If you were traveling with me, I would have never let that happen.” said Kevin with exaggeration. The Rustboro City gym leader walked up to them. “Sorry to barge in your romance life.” said the gym leader. Tiana pushed Kevin away from her as he fell to the ground. “This relationship is one sided.” said Tiana as she glared down at him. The Rustboro City gym leader held out a Stone badge in her hand and gave it to Kevin. “You battled really hard today and to show that you claimed victory take this!” replied the gym leader. Kevin got up with badge in his palm and stared at it. “Looks like you’re behind Tiana! That girl Opal and I are just one step ahead of you.” bragged Kevin. “Don’t worry I will catch up to you both!” challenged Tiana with her arms crossed. Minun climbed on Tiana’s shoulder with battle in his eyes. “I’m sure of it because you are my princess.” replied Kevin and he took his leave.

Tiana and Minun watched as he left with Tiana making disgusted faces. “I don’t know what his deal is.” said Tiana with disgust and looked at the gym leader. “So you are the last of the Littleroot trainers who are going for gyms?” questioned the gym leader. “That’s correct.” answered Tiana. “My Pokemon have to rest could we do the battle tomorrow?” questioned the gym leader. Tiana thought about it and remembered that Jacob has to help Minun learn Iron Tail. “Tomorrow I need to train so maybe the day after.” answered Tiana. “Oh that’s fine, thank you for understanding.” said the gym leader.

The sun was going down as Tiana and Minun exited the gym. “Let’s head to the Pokemon Center. Who knows, Jacob might be there.” suggested Tiana with Minun on her shoulder. _Okay._ agreed Minun. Tiana and Minun walked into the Pokemon Center to spot Jacob sitting at a table with a bunch of books. Tiana looked at Minun and gave him the quiet sign. She then walked quietly so he doesn’t hear them. Tiana put both of her hands on his shoulders as he shook. Jacob turned his head to see Tiana and Minun. “Hi! Did I scare you?” smiled Tiana. “Yes!” answered Jacob with frightened. Tiana grinned really big then looked down at what he was doing. “Find anything?” question Tiana, Minun jumped down from her shoulder to land on the table. Minun sniffed the books and sat down next to them. “Actually I did find something but was waiting to find you.” answered Jacob with excitement. “We just need to strengthen Minun’s tail and when you see the tail glow it means the process of learning that move is working.” answered Jacob. “Like a rock?” questioned Tiana. Jacob nodded. “Whatever comes to mind when teaching Minun that move.” replied Jacob. Tiana was excited and grabbed Minun’s paw and ran outside. “Let’s go Minun!” said Tiana with excitement.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana and Jacob teach not only Minun a new move but Mudkip as well. Tiana prepares for her upcoming gym battle that is to take place tomorrow. Will she be ready?

Tiana tied a rock to Minun’s tail and got on the ground. “Alright Minun let’s start our training.” said Tiana. Jacob called Mudkip out and tied a rock to its tail. “What you doing?” questioned Tiana looking at Jacob. “I want Mudkip to learn this move too.” answered Jacob. “It would be fun if we did this together.” added Jacob. “I like you’re thinking! Now let’s begin!” complimented Tiana. Jacob blushed a little then focused on training. It took several minutes until both Minun and Mudkip’s tail began to glow. “There it is the glow!” shouted Jacob. Minun and Mudkip smiled at each other. _Good job!_ praised Mudkip. _You too, Mudkip!_ praised Minun. “Now let’s have them aim at something to build Iron Tail’s power.” suggested Jacob as he stood up. Tiana stood up as well. “Alright, Minun we will use that tree as our target.” Tiana told Minun pointing at a small tree. Minun looked at the tree and nodded. “Minun use Iron Tail!” ordered Tiana. Minun’s tail began to glow and before he could hit the tree with the move the tail stopped glowing. Minun hit the tree and landed on the ground a little hurt from the force. Tiana ran to Minun. “Minun are you alright?” asked Tiana. Minun got up and looked at her with battle eyes. _Yeah I am fine!_ answered Minun.

Jacob and Mudkip practiced with a tennis ball. “Store up power Mudkip and then strike.” Jacob told Mudkip. Mudkip nodded and stored up power in its tail then hit the ball. “Excellent now keep that up.” praised Jacob, Jacob looked at Tiana and Minun as they were practicing. “I hope they can master that move.” Jacob told Mudkip.

Minun was trying to catch its breath. “Minun I think we should take a break.” uggested Tiana. Minun turned around to face Tiana with ears down. _Sorry I let you down._ apologized Minun. Tiana walked up to Minun then bent down and pet his cheek. “Don’t worry Minun, it just takes time. We will train more tomorrow okay.” Tiana told Minun as she cheered her Pokemon up. Tiana picked up Minun and held him close.

Tiana and the rest stayed the night at the Pokemon Center. Tiana with Minun on her chest laid there with her eyes open. She flashbacked from the training with Minun and thought of other ways she could teach him. “Don’t worry Minun I am not giving up.” thought Tiana then fell asleep. It was the middle of the night and Minun woke up. _Guess I am having trouble sleeping._ thought Minun and looked down at Tiana as she was sleeping. Minun looked at her for a while then jumped off the couch.

Minun walked outside the Pokemon Center and looked at the tree they were practicing on. _I will master this move! This is for our win at Rustboro!_ thought Minun and trained. His tail was glowing longer each time he trained. _Hey it’s holding longer. I almost have it! Can’t wait to show Tiana in the morning when she gets up of course._ thought Minun and walked back in the Pokemon Center to go back to sleep on Tiana’s chest.

Jacob, Mudkip and Minun were the first ones up of course. “How is she still sleeping?” questioned Jacob. _I don’t know._ answered Minun with Pokemon food in hands. Jacob got up and walked towards Tiana then took off the covers. “Rise and shine Miss Bedhead.” said Jacob. Tiana reached out for the covers then opened her eyes. “Let me sleep in just this once.” whined Tiana and tossed over having her face into the couch. “Don’t you want to work on Iron Tail some more?” questioned Jacob as he set the blanket folded on the table. Tiana then tossed onto her belly with her chin in her pillow. She looked up staring at the elbow rest of the couch with sleepy eyes. Minun jumped up on the elbow rest looking down at her with a big smile. _Good morning!_ smiled Minun. Tiana looked up at Minun and smiled. “Good morning to you too, Minun.” smiled Tiana and sat up with her legs crossed. Minun ran into her lap and looked up to her still smiling. “Alright you win Minun, let’s get back to training.” said Tiana and put Minun on the ground then stood up in her pajamas.

Tiana didn’t even bother changing and walked out with Minun. She yawned and pointed to the tree. “Minun use Iron Tail.” ordered Tiana. Minun nodded his head and ran towards the tree to land a perfect Iron Tail. Tiana with a shocked and puzzled face just stared at Minun for a moment. “What? How did you do a perfect Iron Tail in just one shot?” questioned Tiana still puzzled. _I sort of practiced last night._ answered Minun putting his arm over his head and made a little grin. “Minun you did that for me?” questioned Tiana looking down at Minun. Minun nodded his head. _Yeah, after all we are going to win that Rustboro City Gym!_ answered Minun. “Show me once again that you can do it perfect!” Tiana told Minun. Minun nodded and ran towards another tree and hit the tree with Iron Tail. “Yes! That gym badge is as good as ours!” praised Tiana. Jacob came out with Mudkip in his arms. “Wow who would of thought Minun would master Iron Tail overnight.” replied Jacob. “Yeah, well I better train the others while we are at It.” agreed Tiana

Tiana ran to get her bag and get picked up both of Torchic and Silcoon’s Poke balls that were small. She ran outside then made the Poke balls bigger and threw them. Outside came Torchic and Silcoon. “Alright, now I need to decide who else I am using. Before I left the gym leader told me I needed two Pokemon.” Tiana told Jacob, looking down at them. Jacob walked to stand beside Tiana with Mudkip in his arms. Minun ran to stand beside Torchic and sat. “Of course I will be using Minun because of that Iron Tail.” Tiana told Jacob. Jacob looked down at her Pokemon which made Torchic afraid then ran behind Minun. “If you can get Silcoon to evolve into Beautifly then I would go with Silcoon.” suggested Jacob. Tiana looked at him then at Silcoon after she picked it up. “Will it evolve soon?” questioned Tiana holding Silcoon in her hands. “I am sure it will since you have taken really good care of it.” answered Jacob. “Then I need an opponent so we can battle.” said Tiana with battle in her eyes. She looked at Minun and Torchic. “Could one of you help me?” asked Tiana. Minun jumped up in the air with excitement and waved its hands. _Me! Me! I will help!_ replied Minun. “Thank you Minun! Torchic you can watch from the sidelines with Jacob and Mudkip.” praised Tiana. Jacob gently picked up Torchic with Mudkip sitting on his right arm.

Minun was on the opposite side of where Tiana and Silcoon were with both eyes filled with battle. “Minun you can have the first move.” Tiana told Minun. Minun nodded and began things with Quick Attack. “Silcoon use Harden!” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack on Silcoon and bounced off of Silcoon landing in the air. “Nice! Now use String Shot!” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used String Shot towards Minun. Minun had to think quick and used Iron Tail to cut through String Shot then used Quick Attack straight down. “Intercept it with Tackle!” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used Tackle and collided with Minun. Minun and Silcoon were pushed back and landed on their own side of the battlefield.

Jacob, Mudkip and Torchic sat on the sidelines. “Oh man this is getting good!” said Jacob with excitement and focused on the field.

Minun knew he had to lose so let String Shot hit him along with a Tackle. He then pretended to faint. “Yay! You did it Silcoon!” praised Tiana picking up Silcoon and twirling. Tiana then walked over to Minun that got up with ease. “Thank you for being our opponent.” thanked Tiana. _Your welcome!_ replied Minun. Jacob walked over to them and praised them. “Now I think you should battle Mudkip and me.” suggested Jacob. It was a moment of silence and Tiana and Minun stood still. “You want to battle? After all this time you finally ask for a battle?” question Tiana with a surprised expression. “Aw come on, don’t give me that. After all it was I that is preparing you for your gym battle.” Jacob told Tiana with a little brag. “Nah uh!” denied Tiana with a little blush and turned away from his eye contact. “Yeah huh!” argued Jacob. Tiana looked back at him with a look. “Whatever let’s just battle.” said Tiana with a tone.

Jacob and Mudkip stood on one side with Tiana and Silcoon on the other. Minun sat with Torchic on the sidelines giving it a berry.

“Mudkip use Water Gun!” ordered Jacob. Mudkip used Water Gun. “Use Harden while spinning.” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used Harden and spun having Water Gun have little effect. “Use Tackle!” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used Tackle towards Mudkip. “Mudkip use Bide!” ordered Jacob with a smile. “Oh no not that!” said Tiana as she remembered the first time they battled. Silcoon hit Mudkip with Tackle but just stood there. “How do we even handle that?” thought Tiana biting her lip. “Silcoon use Harden and stay where you are, I guess.” ordered Tiana with hesitation. Silcoon used Harden and sat where it was. “Why don’t you come and attack us Tiana?” questioned Jacob with taunt. Tiana didn’t answer to his question and stared down at Silcoon. “Silcoon Harden once more.” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used Harden and stayed put. “What are they up to?” thought Jacob. “Alright Mudkip let Bide out!” ordered Jacob. Mudkip used Bide towards Silcoon. “Harden again, Silcoon.” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used Harden and Bide hit Silcoon but it was still standing. “What? How!” questioned Jacob. “So that’s how Bide works? It only works with when Mudkip had direct contact which was that Tackle. Even though I hit you once I prepared myself with increasing our defense.” Tiana told Jacob. “You never cease to amaze me.” complimented Jacob. “Now use String Shot.” ordered Tiana. Silcoon used String Shot and had Mudkip stuck in the String Shot. “Finish off with Tackle.” ordered Tiana. “Mudkip use Iron Tail to free yourself from String Shot.” ordered Jacob. Mudkip used Iron Tail and released itself from String Shot and headed towards Silcoon. “Silcoon watch out!” warned Tiana.

Then all of a sudden Silcoon began to glow. “What? Is that what I think it is?” questioned Tiana with excitement. Mudkip stopped and watched the evolution as well as cease Iron Tail. It grew and grew then out came a Beautifly. It made its Pokemon noise. “Wow it really evolved!” said Tiana happily, taking out her Pokedex. “And it learned a new move called Absorb.” added Tiana. “Now you are ready for the Rustboro City gym. Grass type moves are super effective against Rock types.” praised Jacob walking up to Mudkip and Beautifly. “We will stop the battle for now and get a bite to eat at the Pokemon Center and get you out of your pajamas.” suggested Jacob crossing his arms. Tiana blinked and looked down. “Oh no, I am still in my pajamas!” said Tiana with shock and dashed into the Pokemon Center.

She came out of the bathroom with her clothes on and still brushing her hair. Jacob placed bowls of Pokemon food for Minun, Beautifly, Torchic and Mudkip. “Dig in everyone, there is more where that came from.” said Jacob bent down and looked at Tiana. “While they have their share why don’t we have ours.” suggested Jacob and gestured for her to follow him. Tiana and Jacob sat down at a table to eat. While they were eating the Rustboro City gym leader entered the Pokemon Center. Minun perked its ears and turned around to see the Rustboro City gym leader. He put the piece of Pokemon food in his mouth that he was holding and ran over to the gym leader. The Rustboro City gym leader looked down at Minun and bent down to scratch his chin. Tiana looked to see the Rustboro City gym leader and Minun. “Hi there!” said Tiana waving her hand and walked over to her. “Oh hello again, so how’s your training coming along?” questioned the gym leader as she stood up to meet Tiana’s gaze. Minun climbed Tiana to sit on her shoulder to be on the same level as they were. “Oh yeah we been training like crazy! I can’t wait until tomorrow.” replied Tiana with battle eyes. Jacob walked towards them as Tiana turned to face Jacob. “Oh Jacob, this is..um what’s your name?” questioned Tiana with embarrassment. “My name is Roxanne and I am the Rustboro City gym leader!” introduced the gym leader. “Whoa gym leader, so you mean you two know each other.” said Jacob with surprise. “Yeah it was right after Minun and I lost you. We ended up finding the gym and walked in to see Kevin and her having a battle.” answered Tiana. “Sorry about that, I just couldn’t help myself. And wait, Kevin was there?!” apologized Jacob then changed the subject. “Yeah and I got to say he was really strong.” said Roxanne. “No surprise there, he is a bit tough on his Pokemon but a big flirt.” replied Tiana. “Anyway I will see you tomorrow, you better be ready for what’s coming for you.” said Roxanne with challenge and walked up to the front desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times has come when Tiana and Roxanne battle but who will win?

Morning has arrived with Tiana still sleeping on the couch and Jacob trying to wake her up. “You have your gym challenge today, so today is the day to not lie in bed all day!” Jacob told Tiana. Tiana ignored them and put the covers over her head. Jacob and Minun looked at each other and then Jacob nodded his head. Minun used Thunderbolt to wake up Tiana. “Alright, alright I am up!” said Tiana as she was getting zapped.

Tiana got dressed in the bathroom and combed her hair. She put her bag on with her Poke balls and supplies. Minun jumped up on her head with Tiana opening the door and with the sun shining bright. “Let’s do this thing!” shouted Tiana and looked back at Jacob.

Tiana, Minun and Jacob stood in front of the gym before entering. “Here it is! The moment we all been waiting for!” said Tiana with her fists up as she was fired up. Tiana opened the door and all walked in. Roxanne was waiting for them in the battlefield. “Glad you could make it, Tiana!” smiled Roxanne.

Roxanne stood on one side of the gym with Tiana and Minun on the other. Jacob sat in the bleachers with Mudkip.

The referee stood in the middle sidelines with flags. “The challenge of Roxanne the gym leader and Tiana of Littleroot Town is about to begin. Each side will use two Pokemon and only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokemon. With that let the battle begin!” announced the referee.

Roxanne called out Geodude first. Tiana grabbed Beautifly’s Poke ball from her side bag and held it in her palm. “Minun you will be out later.” Tiana told Minun as he stood beside her. Minun nodded his head and looked out onto the battlefield. Tiana threw the Poke ball and out came Beautifly. “Of course the challenger may have the first move.” Roxanne told Tiana. “Beautifly use String Shot!” ordered Tiana. Beautifly used String Shot having Geodude stuck in String Shot. “Geodude use Defense Curl!” ordered Roxanne. Geodude used Defense Curl. “Two can play that game! Beautifly use Harden and follow that up with Absorb!” ordered Tiana. Beautifly used Harden then flew towards Geodude and used Absorb which hit. Geodude was freed from String Shot and shook off. “Geodude you okay?” questioned Roxanne. Geodude nodded with yes. “Use Rock Throw!” ordered Roxanne.

“Oh no if that hits they could be done for!” said Jacob with worry from the bleachers.

“Beautifly fly to towards the ceiling and dodge with grace.” ordered Tiana. Jacob gave her a puzzled look from the bleachers. “What is that supposed to mean?” questioned Jacob. Tiana ignored him and watched as Beautifly flew towards the ceiling and as Geodude used Rock Throw, Beautifly dodged with grace. Beautifly then looked down at Geodude to wait for the next command. “Nice job Beautifly! Now fly straight down towards Geodude and use Absorb.” ordered Tiana. Beautifly flew straight down and used Absorb. “Dodge it Geodude and use Tackle.” ordered Roxanne. Geodude dodged Absorb and used Tackle hitting Beautifly. “Beautifly are you okay?” questioned Tiana and then took out its Pokeball. “Why don’t you take a little break.” suggested Tiana and returned Beautifly to its Poke ball. Tiana looked down at Minun. “Ready to get in there?” asked Tiana. Minun looked up at Tiana and nodded. _Of course I am!_ answered Minun and ran out onto the battlefield.

“Using an Electric type? That isn’t a good match up you know.” Roxanne told Tiana. “I know that but we got something up our sleeve.” Tiana told Roxanne. “Alright but there’s no holding back.” said Roxanne. “Geodude use Rock Tomb!” ordered Roxanne. “Minun use Quick Attack to dodge.” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack to avoid the Rock Tomb. Minun then used a boulder to jump into the air and land straight at Geodude. “Minun use Iron Tail!” ordered Tiana. Minun used Iron Tail and hit Geodude. Geodude smacked the ground with dust rising in the air. Minun ran back to its spot with electricity coming from its cheeks. Geodude fainted giving Minun the win. “Alright nice one Minun!” praised Tiana.

“Geodude is unable to battle, giving Minun the win.” announced the referee. Minun cheered in its spot with electricity pompoms. Roxanne returned Geodude to its Poke ball and praised it. She then called out Nosepass. Tiana looked it up in her Pokedex without hesitation. “Minun are you still able to keep going?” questioned Tiana. Minun looked back at Tiana and nodded with electricity pompoms. “Nosepass use Rock Throw!” ordered Roxanne. “Here it comes Minun!” warned Tiana and thought for a moment. Tiana looked up at the lights in the room. “I know she isn’t going to like me for this.” thought Tiana. “Use Thunderbolt towards the lights on the ceiling.” ordered Tiana. Minun looked up at the ceiling and used Thunderbolt towards the lights causing a black out.

“What is Tiana thinking? How can she battle without seeing a thing?” questioned Jacob.

“I can’t see a thing!” complained Roxanne. Nosepass still did Rock Throw of where Minun was standing. “Dodge it Minun and use your ears to listen to where Nosepass is.” Tiana told Minun. Minun dodged the Rock Throw and perked its ears. “Find it? Now use Quick Attack to get behind Nosepass then Iron Tail for an opening.” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack, using it’s ears to hear where Nosepass was and when he found an opening he used Iron Tail on Nosepass. Which caused a lot of damage to Nosepass. Minun used Iron Tail again and again until Nosepass got frustrated.

“Calm down Nosepass, we will find a way out of this.” Roxanne told Nosepass. Nosepass calmed down and closed its eyes. “Use Rock Tomb from behind you.” ordered Roxanne. Nosepass turned around and used Rock Tomb. Minun turned to see Rock Tomb coming close to him and hit. “Oh no, Minun are you okay?” questioned Tiana and it was not long until the lights came back on. Tiana looked up with worry. “That’s not good.” said Tiana with worry and then looked at Minun. “Minun come back for a rest.” suggested Tiana. Minun got up slowly and ran to stand by Tiana. “You did great Minun now let’s keep it going.” Tiana told Minun. Then called Beautifly back out.

“Nosepass use Rock Throw.” ordered Roxanne. Nosepass used Rock Throw. “Dodge with grace with use String Shot on the rocks that they throw at us.” ordered Tiana. Beautifly dodged with grace and used String Shot on the rocks as they connected together and stuck to the wall. “Can’t believe that worked now we need to bait Nosepass to get caught in the trap.” thought Tiana. “Just what is she thinking?” thought Roxanne. “Beautifly use Absorb.” ordered Tiana. “Dodge fast Nosepass.” ordered Roxanne quickly. Beautifly used Absorb but Nosepass dodged. “Keep using Absorb near the rocks with String Shot.” Tiana told Beautifly. Beautifly kept using Absorb while Nosepass kept dodging. “That trick is getting old real fast now use Tackle!” ordered Roxanne. “Dodge it Beautifly.” ordered Tiana. Beautifly dodged Tackle and with Nosepass still going landed into the String Shot that was stuck to the rocks. Nosepass kept squirming but couldn’t break free. Beautifly faced Nosepass ready for the next attack. “Finish it off with Absorb!” ordered Tiana. Beautifly used Absorb with Nosepass stuck on String Shot and Nosepass fainted.

“Nosepass is unable to battle and the victory goes to the challenger Tiana!” announced the referee. “I won, I can’t believe I won!” shouted Tiana. Beautifly flew towards Tiana as it landed in Tiana’s palm as Tiana reached for it. “Beautifly you were great! Thank you!” praised Tiana. _We did it, we did it!_ said Beautifly wit happiness.

Roxanne returned Nosepass to its Poke ball and looked at Tiana as she was praising her Pokemon. She then walked over to Tiana. “You have some battle style that is unpredictable.” said Roxanne. Tiana turned her head to follow her gaze and walked over to her. “Ideas just come in my head as we go to be honest with you.” said Tiana with a blush. Minun jumped up on Tiana’s shoulder and Beautifly flew right beside Tiana. She looked at both of her Pokemon. “I just got lucky to find such wonderful Pokemon to work with.” Tiana told her, petting Minun then Beautifly. Roxanne held out her hand and there laid a Stone Badge. “Here is the Stone Badge to show that you have defeated me here at the Rustboro City Gym!” Roxanne told Tiana. Tiana picked up the Stone Badge from her palm and looked at it then showed Minun and Beautifly. Then she heard a click of a camera, Tiana looked to her left to see Jacob take her picture with Roxanne giving her a badge. “Why is he taking our picture?” questioned Roxanne. “I want to know too.” added Tiana. Jacob put the camera down where he held it against his chest. “I thought this would be a memory of when you defeated the Rustboro City Gym.” answered Jacob. “But that’s my camera!” said Tiana with frustration and ran after him for it. Jacob ran with the camera in hand as Tiana chased him and took the opportunity to take a picture while she was running after him.

Roxanne just watches them as Tiana chases Jacob and finally gets her camera back then smiles.

Tiana returned Beautifly back into its Poke ball and it was still bright and early in the day. Tiana, Minun and Jacob walked out the gym with sun blinding them. “It feels like we were in there forever.” said Tiana as she put the Stone Badge in her badge case then put it back in her bag. As they were walking they saw a huge crowd. “Wonder what is going on over there.” wondered Jacob. “I don’t know.” replied Tiana with curiosity. Tiana, Minun and Jacob walked over to see what was going on but there were so many people. They saw that it was Professor Birch. “Professor Birch!” said Tiana quietly with surprise and there was another Professor right next to him. Professor Birch spotted Tiana, Minun and Jacob. “You two!” called out Birch as he walked over to them. “I haven’t see you guys since you left my research lab.” added Birch. “That’s right, it just seems so long ago.” agreed Tiana. Jacob poked his head over Birch’s shoulder. “Who’s that?” questioned Jacob. Birch looked back at the other Professor. “Oh that is Professor Oak and he is the lab researcher in Kanto.” answered Birch. Professor Oak turned his head to see Tiana and Jacob. “Oak I would like you to meet Tiana and Jacob. They are two of my students who recently began their Pokemon journey.” Birch told Oak. Oak walked up to Tiana and Jacob. “Oh hello there, it’s nice to meet new pupils.” said Oak holding out his hand for a shake. Tiana reached out her hand to shake it. “It’s nice to meet you Professor Oak.” stuttered Tiana. Oak looked down to see Minun, he bent down to Minun’s level. “Is this your Pokemon?” questioned Oak looking up at her. Tiana looked down at him. “Yeah, Minun was my very first Pokemon.” Tiana told Oak. Oak looked at her for a second without a word and then smiled. “You remind me of one of my older pupils, just like you he started out with an Electric type as his starter and not only that you have it walk out with you.” Oak told Tiana. “Really? What’s his name?” asked Tiana with more interest. “His name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his partner is Pikachu.” replied Oak. “Where is he now? Oh I would like to meet him!” Tiana told Oak. “As of now he is in the Kalos region but I am sure you will meet him.” answered Oak. Tiana’s excitement look turned into disappointment. “Well there goes the excitement train.” said Tiana with her head down. “I’m sure you will run into someday.” Oak told Tiana. Tiana had her thinking face on.

“Is there some way I can get to Kalos then?” questioned Tiana. “Tiana what about your gym battles?” reminded Jacob. Tiana looked at Jacob with determination. “My gut is telling me to meet this guy. Who knew there was someone like me.” Tiana told Jacob. “Are you sure you want to do this, Tiana?” questioned Birch. “I am sure, just this once. Jacob you can stay here if you want, I will probably be back a day or two.” replied Tiana. “Alright then come with me Tiana and Minun. You two are taking a vacation to Kalos!” said Oak with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana and Minun go with Professor Oak to the Kalos region to meet Ash who has similar traits as her. She also meets Bonnie, Serena, Clemont as well as the evil Team Rocket who stir up trouble!

Professor Oak, Tiana and Minun along with the rest of her Pokemon were just about to aboard the plane. Tiana gave Jacob a friendly hug. “I promise I will be back soon.” vowed Tiana. “I am sure you will; just tell me how things go okay.” Jacob told Tiana. “I will video phone you when I get off the plane.” Tiana told him then got on the plane. Tiana took a window seat with Minun on her lap and Professor Oak sat beside her.

Tiana looked at a brochure of Kalos while all the passengers got aboard. “They should departure soon, are you ready to meet the other half of you I should say?” question Professor Oak looking at Tiana. Tiana looked up at him with the brochure still open. “Of course, but I wonder how he will react when he sees me or what he thinks.” answered Tiana. “Ash is an easy going guy so I am sure you will get along just fine.” Oak told Tiana. Ten minutes later, the plane has departure. “Here we go Minun!” said Tiana with excitement. _I can’t wait!_ said Minun with happiness.

A couple of hours later, Tiana, Minun and Professor Oak arrived in Kalos. After climbing down the stairs she saw so many different Pokemon she has never seen. “Wow so this is what Kalos is like!” said Tiana with amusement. Oak walked up from behind to catch up to her. “Sure is but as of now you should focus on the Hoenn league.” Oak told Tiana. “I know that, oh man I am getting fired up!” replied Tiana and looked down at Minun. “Oh yeah I better video phone Jacob to know that we landed safely.” reminded Tiana and ran to a video phone. Tiana dialed the Rustboro City Pokemon Center and it only rang once when Jacob answered the phone. “Tiana did you make it to Kalos?” questioned Jacob with concern. “Yeah I am fine, don’t worry about me.” answered Tiana. “Alright but please promise you will be back soon.” begged Jacob. “Come on I told you I will be back in the next day or two.” reminded Tiana. Jacob’s worried face suddenly worsened. Tiana didn’t know how to comfort him. “Hey don’t worry I will be back after all you and me are a team.” Tiana told Jacob with a fist bump to the video phone. Jacob smiled a little and fist bumped right back. “Oh I got to go, talk to you later Jacob okay.” said Tiana at last and hung up the video phone. Minun and Oak walked towards her as she concluded her video chat. “We all set now?” questioned Oak. “Yeah and good thing I called. He is worrying about me already.” answered Tiana with worry. “That partner of yours must care about you deeply.” Oak told Tiana. That comment made Tiana spike up. “We are just friends and nothing else!” said Tiana with embarrassment and blush. Oak smiled and gestured for her to follow. “He doesn’t believe me does he?” asked Tiana looking at him then at Minun. _Guess not, I mean you two are pretty close._ answered Minun then began to follow Oak. “Oh so your taking his side now?” said Tiana with question but no response. She followed behind as the caboose.

Tiana finally caught up to Oak and Minun. He was looking at a map of Kalos. “So do you know where he is in Kalos?” questioned Tiana to break the silence. “Maybe Professor Sycamore might know of his location.” answered Oak looking at the map then at her. Oak rented a car for both of them. “Alright hope in and I will take you to Sycamore’s lab.” Oak told Tiana. Oak, Tiana and Minun were on the road to Lumiose City. It wasn’t long until they reached Sycamore’s lab. Oak got out of the car first and gestured Tiana and Minun to follow once more. “This is it, I am sure he will give us an idea where Ash and his friends are.” Oak told Tiana. “Wait so he travels with some people too?” questioned Tiana. “Oh yes, he always said that it is more fun to travel with others than alone.” replied Oak. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” added Tiana as Minun climbed onto Tiana’s shoulder.

Sycamore walked down the stairs at the sound of visitors coming into his lab. “Oh Professor Oak, I was not expecting your presence here in my lab.” said Sycamore. “I apologize for my unexpected presence but may we speak to you for a moment.” Oak told Sycamore. “What do you mean “we”?” questioned Sycamore as he looked over Oak’s shoulder to see Tiana and Minun. “Oh I didn’t see her come in. Are you here for your Pokemon?” asked Sycamore. Tiana and Minun gave him a “really” look. “Really? You didn’t see me come in?” questioned Tiana with disturbance. “Maybe this is a bad time.” added Tiana and started heading for the door. “Now, now don’t be like that Tiana.” said Oak before she exited the door. Tiana had one foot in the air as she looked back then stood there and stared at him. “Quiz time, Sycamore.” said Oak putting his arm around Tiana and pointing at her. “Who does she remind you of?” question Oak. Sycamore stared at Tiana for a moment which gave Tiana the creeps. “I was going to say Ash because of the Minun.” answered Sycamore. “Ding ding! You are correct!” praised Oak and walked over to him. “So it isn’t just me that sees the comparison.” added Oak. “Tiana wants to meet her other half so do you know the location of Ash and his friends?” questioned Oak. “Indeed I do, I just met up with Ash not too long ago too.” replied Sycamore.

Ash and friends were on their way to Snowbelle City where Ash will challenge the gym for his eighth badge as well as for Serena’s Pokemon Showcase. Ash’s stomach grumbled as they walked. “Aw man I am starving!” whined Ash. _Me too!_ agreed Pikachu. “It is just about lunch time so why don’t we take a break.” suggested Clemont. Ash and gang called out all their Pokemon. Ash, Serena and Bonnie helped set up the table while Pikachu set out the bowls for each Pokemon. While waiting for the meal, Bonnie got out her brush and sat on a tree stump. “Okay who wants brushed first?” asked Bonnie. Pikachu and few others were running up to Bonnie for her to brush them. First was Pikachu to be brushed with Pikachu lying in her lap. Squishy came out of Bonnie’s bag to see what everyone was doing, as Squishy saw everyone was pitching in to help.

The food was ready and Ash was ready to dig in. “It looks all so good. Thanks for the meal!” praised Ash and took the first bite.

Team Rocket disguised as travelers walked up to them pretending to be hikers that haven’t had a meal for a while. “Excuse me, please young travelers.” said James with a weak voice and walking with a stick. Serena got up and tried to help Jessie as she fell to her knees. “What’s wrong? Please say something!” said Serena with concern. “It’s just that… we haven’t had a pleasant meal for days. Oh please let us join you.” begged Meowth. “Of course we got plenty here.” said Clemont as he was still sitting down. “Oh thank you for your generosity.” thanked James and Clemont got up to make a bowl for all three. Jessie, James and Meowth took a bite of the food Clemont prepared for them. Without any of them looking, they had an evil grin. “Oh what is that over there?” asked Jessie pointing to the sky. Ash and friends looked that direction and as they were distracted, they pushed a button that set a net down to all of their Pokemon. Ash and friends turned the same direction to see their Pokemon caught. “Hey what’s going on here?” questioned Ash. Team Rocket took off their disguises and recited their motto.

“Give Pikachu and everyone back now!” ordered Ash. Team Rocket got into their balloon and laughed. “Ha that’s funny twerp as if we would give them back.” laughed Meowth. “Now that you are powerless without your Pokemon, okay Inkay use Psybeam!” ordered James. Inkay used Psybeam towards Ash and Friends.

“Minun use Thunderbolt!” ordered Tiana as a voice came from behind Ash and friends. Ash looked back to see Tiana and Professor Oak coming towards them. “Professor Oak?! What’s he doing here?” questioned Ash with surprise. Minun sparked its cheeks at Team Rocket. “Hey nobody told you to butt in!” shouted Jessie. Tiana ran and stood beside Ash as he looked at her. “Who are you and why are you trying to steal these peoples Pokemon?” questioned Tiana with anger. “They are called Team Rocket and they like to steal other people’s Pokemon.” Ash explained to Tiana. Tiana gasped at the sound of that. “Oh no that’s horrible!” said Tiana with surprise. “Yeah and that Minun of yours looks catchable!” replied Meowth with a cube and threw it in the air then a net appeared. “Minun look out!” warned Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack to dodge the net. “Awesome now you Iron Tail to break the net.” praised Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack towards the net and used Iron Tail at the bottom of the net. Pikachu and rest of the Pokemon were free. “Hey no fair, we stole those first!” yelled Jessie. Ash and Tiana looked up at Team Rocket with battle in their eyes which gave Team Rocket the chills. “I don’t like where this is going!” panicked Meowth. “Pikachu used Thunderbolt!” ordered Ash. “You too, Minun!” ordered Tiana. Both Pikachu and Minun used Thunderbolt having Team Rocket blasting off again.

“Bye bye!” waved Tiana. Pikachu jumped into Ash’s arms then both looked at Tiana and Minun. “Thank you for saving Pikachu and the others.” thanked Ash. “Oh no problem, I wasn’t expecting our meeting to be something like this.” said Tiana with a blush. “Wait so you meant to come see Ash?” questioned Serena. “Yeah but Professor Oak is the one who inspired me to come see you.” answered Tiana. Ash and friends looked at Oak. “Ash, this girl is named Tiana and she is from the Hoenn region and as for her starter Pokemon she started with an Electric type just like you. Tiana reminded me of you a lot, it was her idea to come meet you.” explained Oak. “Come to think of it you do remind me of Ash.” added Clemont. “She’s a keeper!” shouted Bonnie and bent down in front of Tiana. “Will take care of my brother for me?” questioned Bonnie. Clemont’s face got all red and embarrassed. “Bonnie I told you so many times to stop that!” Clemont told Bonnie and grabbed her with his Aipom arm and walked away. “Why don’t you think about it?” suggested Bonnie. Tiana didn’t say anything and was confused. “I am so confused.” said Tiana with confusion. “Never mind them anyway would you like a Pokemon battle.” challenged Ash. Tiana was surprised he ask that. “Me challenge you! But I am not very good.” Tiana told Ash. “It’s just for fun so there’s no contest.” smiled Ash. Tiana looked down to see Pikachu and Minun getting along. “Alright it’s a deal! I accept your challenge!” said Tiana with battle. “That’s more I like it.” said Ash with battle.

Ash and Pikachu were on one side and Tiana and Minun on the other. With the others on the outside of the battlefield, Clemont decided he would referee. “The battle of Ash and Tiana will now begin. Each side will only use one Pokemon of their choice and the battle will end when one is unable to continue.” announced Clemont. “Pikachu I choose you!” ordered Ash. “Minun, get out there and show them what you can do!” Tiana told Minun. Pikachu and Minun ran out on the battlefield at the same time. “So they are both using their starter this should be interesting.” said Oak with arms crossed. “Let’s start things off with Quick Attack!” ordered Ash. Pikachu used Quick Attack towards Minun. “Minun use Quick Attack as well.” ordered Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack and both Pokemon collided but Pikachu’s Quick Attack was a bit too much having Minun sent back. “Minun are you okay? Wow that Pikachu must be strong!” said Tiana with surprise. “Pikachu and I have been together for a while so I guess there’s no surprise there.” said Ash. “Now use Iron Tail.” ordered Ash. Pikachu used Iron Tail. “Dodge that Minun!” ordered Tiana. Minun dodged Pikachu’s Iron Tail. “Now use Quick Attack.” added Tiana. Minun used Quick Attack hitting Pikachu from the air. Pikachu shook it off and ran back to its spot. “Not bad yourself.” complimented Ash. “Thanks!” thanked Tiana. “Now check this move! Pikachu use Electro Ball!” ordered Ash. Pikachu used Electro Ball. “Minun stay still and let it hit you.” ordered Tiana. Minun stood there and got hit by Electro Ball.

“Whoa that was a direct hit! Is Minun unable to battle?” questioned Clemont and saw that Minun was still standing. “What? How?” questioned Ash. “It’s because of Minun’s ability Volt Absorb instead of taking damage, Minun has been restored but not by much.” explained Oak. Minun’s cheeks sparked with battle eyes. “Alright I say that’s enough.” Oak interrupted the battle. “What? Just when things were going good.” whined Ash. “Don’t forget, Tiana is still new a bit new to Pokemon battles.” reminded Oak. “Oh that’s right.” said Ash and walked up to Tiana to shake hands. “I hope I get to battle you again someday and the next time we meet it will be a full battle.” Ash told Tiana as both Pikachu and Minun climbed on their master’s shoulders. “Of course we will this was worth coming from Hoenn to see you.” said Tiana. “Whoa you came all the way from Hoenn to meet Ash?” questioned Bonnie. “Yeah I mean it’s not every day you meet someone that is similar to you.” blushed Tiana. “Ash if you don’t mind, would you look after Tiana for a day or two? We didn’t expect to find you so soon.” questioned Oak. “I don’t mind at all you are more than welcome to join us.” answered Ash. “Wow thanks so much!” thanked Tiana with eyes sparkling. Oak got in the car that was parked on the side of the road. “Tiana and Minun meet me at the airport in two days and after that we head back to Hoenn.” Oak told Tiana as he got in the car. “Alright hopefully I be on time.” said Tiana with a kidding tone. “I am sure you will. After all you need to get back to challenge the Hoenn gyms and get back to Jacob.” reminded Oak and drove away.

“Who’s Jacob?” questioned Clemont. “Is he your boyfriend?” added Bonnie. Tiana made fists with her face all red. “No he is not my boyfriend! Why do people keep asking that?” questioned Tiana with annoyance.

Ash and friends return their Pokemon into their Poke balls and turn to face Tiana and Minun. “There is a town nearby why don’t we stop there.” suggested Clemont. “Okay sound like a plan.” agreed Ash. Tiana felt shyness come over her and looked down at the ground. Bonnie looked up at her. “What’s wrong Tiana?” questioned Bonnie with worry. “Oh it’s nothing, do you guys really want me to stay with you for two days?” question Tiana with worry. “Of course we do, it would be a lot of fun.” answered Serena. Tiana felt more at ease as they talked to her. “These people seem to get along very well and made me somewhat at ease. Something that Jacob and me lack at, but we had fun times right?” thought Tiana. “Oh wait just a minute.” added Tiana, reaching into her bag to pull out her camera. “Do you mind if I take a photo? I am making memories of my journey.” questioned Tiana looking at Ash and friends. “I love pictures!” shouted Bonnie raising her hand. “That sounds great! Go for it!” agreed Ash. Pikachu agreed as well. “Alright thank you!” thanked Tiana and turned the camera on and aimed towards them. “Minun is it facing me and everyone?” questioned Tiana. Minun walked on her arm and looked at the back of the camera and gave a thumbs up then went back into position. “Okay say cheese!” Tiana told everyone and they did. Tiana looked at the back of the camera and saw that everyone was in the shot. “That was great!” smiled Tiana.

Team Rocket was hiding behind a bush following them. “Why did that twerpette join them?” questioned Jessie. “I don’t see the problem, she is a new trainer.” said James. “Whatever I will make sure they separate so we can catch Pikachu.” said Jessie. “And while we are at it we will grab that Minun as well.” added Meowth. “Why would we do that?” questioned James. “It’s doubled the grab of both Electric type Pokemon and double the power.” replied Meowth. “I like you’re thinking so our targets are Pikachu and Minun.” said Jessie with an evil grin.

Ash and the rest made it to Couriway Town and of course had to ride the railway. “Oh aren’t those just the cutest Pokemon!” a voice from behind called out. It was disguised Jessie and she dashed towards Ash and the rest then petted Minun and Pikachu. “My lady, there is no time to be loving on cute Pokemon we have somewhere to be!” shouted James. James walked over to her and grabbed Jessie by the hand. “Let’s go.” ordered James and pulled her away. Tiana looked over at Ash and wondered what was going on with them. “So are you talking about my Minun?” questioned Tiana. James and Jessie stopped to look at Tiana. Jessie then released from James’ grasp and ran over to Tiana and Minun. “Oh yes, that Minun is the cutest thing! Do you mind if I hold it?” questioned Jessie. “I guess so.” answered Tiana with a soft tone. Jessie then picked up Minun from Tiana’s shoulder and held it with his feet dangling and she hugged Minun so tight. “Oh you have stolen my heart already!” said Jessie with excitement. Minun didn’t like it and used Thunderbolt on her. He then ran to Tiana and jumped on Tiana’s head. “What was that for?!” shouted Jessie. Minun had its ears down and hid his face in her hair. “Minun didn’t like the way you were hugging him. Say you’re sorry Minun!” Tiana told Minun like a mother would. _I am sorry._ replied Minun with ears still back. James walked over to Ash and picked up Pikachu. “I’m sure my lady would like to see your Pikachu as well.” said James. Ash had a puzzled look as James’ took Pikachu from his shoulder.

Clemont and Bonnie looked at the railway. “We got to be going soon the train will be here.” Clemont told the disguised Team Rocket. “Can I have my Pikachu back?” questioned Ash with a kind and friendly tone. Jessie grabbed Minun from Tiana’s head and both ran to a cage that had wheels which Meowth was pushing. Jessie and James put the two Pokemon in the cage and locked it. “Hey what are you doing to my Minun?” questioned Tiana with worry. Team Rocket took off their disguises and recited the motto. “Team Rocket!” everyone called out except Tiana. “Give Pikachu and Minun back right now!” ordered Ash. Meowth chuckled. “Twerp you should know better than that. There’s no way we give anything we steal back!” said Meowth. Pikachu and Minun held the bars of the cage with a sad face. _Tiana! Please don’t let them take me away!”_ begged Minun. Ash ran beside Tiana and looked at her with determination. “Don’t worry we will get them both back. Let’s tag battle okay?” suggested Ash. Tiana looked at him with worry eyes and nodded. “Frogadier I choose you!” ordered Ash and out came Frogadier. Tiana took out her headset from her bag and put it on her head then took out a Poke ball. “Torchic I choose you!” ordered Tiana. Out came Torchic with it blindfolded and with headset on. Tiana turned it on. “Ready to go Torchic?” questioned Tiana. _Yeah I am ready!_ answered Torchic.

Team Rocket chuckled at Torchic of how funny it looked in the headset. “Twerpette I think your head isn’t thinking straight! How could you battle like that?” mocked Jessie. “Laugh all you want but you will be sorry.” said Tiana talking back. Jessie called out Gourgeist. “Use Dark Pulse!” ordered Jessie. Gourgeist used Dark Pulse towards Torchic. “Torchic dodge it at 12 o’clock and then turn to 3 o’clock.” ordered Tiana. Torchic dodged Dark Pulse and landed to the left then turned a little to 3 o’clock. “Wait how does Torchic know which way is 3?” questioned Ash looking at her. “Torchic and I have been practicing for a long time so of course it knows the angles.” answered Tiana. James called out Inkay for assistance. “Use Psybeam on Frogadier!” ordered James. Inkay used Psybeam at Frogadier. “Use Double Team then Cut!” ordered Ash. Frogadier used Double Team running towards Inkay and use Cut. “Nice that was a great strategy!” praised Tiana looking away for a second. “Thanks.” thanked Ash and saw Gourgeist was going to use Shadow Ball on Torchic. “Tiana, Torchic is in trouble!” warned Ash. Tiana glanced back to the battle.

 _Oh no, Torchic!”_ shouted Minun from the cage and smashed its head against the cage. “Ha ha that won’t do you any good. Just be quiet and watch as we handle the twerps.” laughed Meowth watching Minun. Minun frowned again with tears coming down his cheek. Pikachu nudged Minun and told him to not worry.

Frogadier used Water Pulse at the Shadow Ball to cause an explosion. “Thank you so much Frogadier!” thanked Tiana and began to relax a bit. She then looked at Minun in the eyes. “Don’t worry I will save you.” thought Tiana.

Minun’s worried eyes turned into determined. He looked around to see a weak spot in the cage. Minun then used Iron Tail and smacked the cage’s bars. Pikachu tried it as well with all their might, but then Clemont snuck from behind and gave them the quiet sign. Pikachu and Minun watched as Clemont’s new invention broke the cage. Both Pokemon were free and ran towards Tiana and Ash. “Minun!” shouted Tiana as she was happy to see him come to her. “How did they get out?” questioned Jessie with fury and looked to see Clemont. Clemont gave a little smile and ran. Tiana opened her arms wide as Minun jumped into them. “Are you okay Pikachu?” asked Ash as he smiled and looked Pikachu in the eyes. “Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” ordered Ash and sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash and Pikachu walked up to Tiana crouched on the ground holding Minun tight. Ash reached his hand out for her as she looked up at him with happy tears. “Grab my hand and I will help you up.” smiled Ash. Tiana looked at him for a moment then grabbed his hand with her still on the ground. “It’s okay now, Minun is still with you.” added Ash. Tiana wiped away her tears and got up with Minun in her arms. “I apologize for you to see me like this, it’s just that Minun means a lot to me.” apologized Tiana looking him in the eye. “I feel the same way about Pikachu but crying doesn’t solve anything.” replied Ash. Tiana wiped away her tears once more and walked towards Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. They were just in time for the train and the sun was starting to set. “Aw man, the sun is going down already.” whined Bonnie. “I guess we have no other option then to stay the night at the Pokemon Center.” added Serena.

Ash and the rest entered the Pokemon Center. Tiana saw a Wigglytuff with Nurse Joy behind the counter. “A Wigglytuff?” said Tiana looking puzzled. “Oh yeah you don’t know. Here in Kalos they have Wigglytuff has Pokemon nurse assistance.” explained Ash. “Oh that explains it.” said Tiana with more understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, after arriving to a town in Kalos, Tiana and Minun along with Ash and friends find shelter at a Pokémon Center as night starts to close in. The next day comes and Tiana is missing something that is deeply important to her but with the help of a Pokémon she is able to win it back! This chapter is basically the two days that Tiana and Minun stay in Kalos until they have to go back to Hoenn.

Everyone’s Pokemon were all healed thanks to Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff. “Okay Pikachu how about a little training?” suggested Ash as Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s shoulder. Pikachu agreed to that and both ran outside. Serena called out Braixen, Pancham and Eevee. “Okay let’s do some practicing for the Pokemon Showcase!” suggested Serena and all ran outside. Tiana watched as everyone started heading outside to training to chase their dreams. “Maybe is a good time to video phone Jacob.” said Tiana to Minun. _Yeah maybe._ agreed Minun.

Nurse Joy helped Tiana and Minun find the video phone. “Wow how do you find anything back here?” thought Tiana and walked over to a video phone to sit down. Tiana dialed the Rustboro City Pokemon Center and it started ringing.

Jacob in Rustboro City Pokemon Center had books out on a desk and writing some stuff down. Nurse Joy picked up the video phone and called out to Jacob. “Tiana is on the phone and wants to speak to you.” Nurse Joy told Jacob. Jacob sat up quick and walked casually to the phone. He sat down and put the phone to his ear. “Hi Tiana, I am rather surprised you call me as of now.” began Jacob with a shy tone. “Well everyone is doing their own thing so I thought it be a good time to chat with my partner.” Tiana told Jacob. Jacob blushed a little and had that quote in his mind. “She wanted to chat with just me?” thought Jacob. “Hey don’t get any ideas!” warned Tiana giving him a look. Jacob’s face flashed red fast with embarrassment. “No, no it’s just that we are so behind Opal and Kevin I thought you would like to catch up to them.” Jacob told Tiana. “I am not like that at all. I just want to enjoy my journey and not rush things so quickly.” replied Tiana. Minun hopped onto the video phone and waved. “Oh hi Minun, how are you?” asked Jacob. _I am good!_ answered Minun waving his arms up.

“Who are you talking too?” asked a voice and it was Bonnie coming towards them. Tiana and Minun looked to see Bonnie. “Oh I am just talking to my traveling companion. Thought it be a good time since everyone is training.” answered Tiana. Bonnie stood behind Tiana and waved to Jacob. “Hi there, my name is Bonnie and that is Dedenne and Squishy!” introduced Bonnie. “Nice to meet you Bonnie, I am Jacob!” introduced Jacob. “Oh and Tiana when you get back I suggest we go to Dewford Town.” added Jacob. “What for?” wondered Tiana. “Because there’s a gym there of course.” said Jacob with a funny tone. “You don’t have to give me that tone I was just wondering.” said Tiana with a look. Bonnie started giggling at the strange looks they gave at one of each other. “You guys are so silly, is this how it is while you are traveling?” questioned Bonnie trying to catch her breath. “It only gets better.” added Jacob with a big grin. “Oh please tell!” said Bonnie with excitement. “Well for starters she is the last one to wake up in the morning from her comas.” said Jacob. Tiana gave a fist and a smirk on her face. “No need to tell her that info.” said Tiana with the smirk. “Don’t worry I will wake her up!” volunteered Bonnie. “Good luck really I wish you luck.” said Jacob. “Come on tell me more about funny things.” said Bonnie. Tiana didn’t even say bye she just hung the video phone up and stood up. “Aw why did you do that?” whined Bonnie. “Because he doesn’t have to tell everyone about my issues.” answered Tiana and walked with embarrassment.

Jacob stared at the blank screen. “I guess she is angry. Now I will get something from her when she gets back.” said Jacob with worry.

Ash, Serena and Clemont came back in the Pokemon Center after training. They turned to face Tiana and Bonnie. “Oh there you two are!” said Clemont with relief. Bonnie had a big grin on her face and sat down next to Clemont. “What are you so happy about?” questioned Clemont. “Oh you will see in the morning.” answered Bonnie then giggled. Tiana was red in the face with anger. “Wait until I get back to Hoenn to that big mouth!” thought Tiana with a fist.

Night has fallen and the girls slept on one side of the Pokemon Center and the boys slept on the other. Minun jumped up on Tiana’s chest after Tiana and the girls lay down. Tiana crossed her arms and used it as a pillow. Bonnie moved closer to Tiana and Minun. She then stroked Minun’s fur as it curled into a ball. “Does Minun lay on top of you like that every night?” asked Serena as she put the blanket over her. “Yeah he seems to like it.” answered Tiana looking down at Minun. “Maybe he does it to stay close to you, to feel your heart beat.” said Bonnie. “It’s possible.” agreed Tiana and closed her eyes.

Morning has come with everyone up except for Tiana of course. Ash looked down at her then to Bonnie. “Wow, Jacob wasn’t kidding when he called it a coma.” said Bonnie with surprise. “I even took the blankets off and that didn’t work.” said Serena with disappointment. “Pikachu and Minun why don’t you use Thunderbolt at the same time.” suggested Ash. Pikachu and Minun looked at each other and then nodded. Both Pokemon used Thunderbolt which did the trick. “Good morning sleepy head!” waved Bonnie with a smile. Tiana got up slowly and stood there with her head down. “Morning.” said Tiana back and walked to the table. Minun followed behind and jumped up on the table to sit with Tiana. Tiana put her head on the table still dragging. “Aw man you still dragging it out?” questioned Ash with surprise. Minun looked at Ash and nodded. _This is completely normal for her._ said Minun. Clemont placed a dish of food in front of her which got her attention. “Here have some of this, it will wake you up even more.” Clemont told Tiana. Tiana grabbed the utensils and took first bite. “Oh my, this is delicious!” said Tiana with spark. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

Tiana stood up and had her thinking cap on. “Maybe now is the time to do my training.” suggested Tiana and turned to Ash. “Do you know what the Dewford Town gym is like?” questioned Tiana. “Oh so you are battling gyms?” questioned Ash. “Sure am!” smiled Tiana and pulled out her badge case. “So far I got one badge which is the Stone Badge.” added Tiana. “Wow you must be good to have one badge already!” complimented Bonnie. Tiana blushed a little at the compliment. “Not really I just won out of luck.” said Tiana. “That I don’t believe. You don’t win gym battles out of luck.” replied Ash which got Tiana’s attention. “That was another reason why Oak saw a little me in you. Because we are following the same dream.” added Ash. “I guess so, so could you help me out? What’s the Dewford Town gym like?” questioned Tiana. “If I remember it was with Brawly. He uses Fighting types but he is really tough.” answered Ash as he tried to remember. “Awesome! I will defiantly use Beautifly of course.” said Tiana with excitement. “Say, why don’t we have another battle I want to see what you got.” suggested Ash. “Sure and of course I will use Beautifly.” agreed Tiana.

Ash stood on one side and Tiana on the other. Pikachu and Minun sat with Serena and Bonnie on the sidelines. “Beautifly I choose you!” ordered Tiana. “Talonflame I choose you!” ordered Ash and out came both Pokemon. “Talonflame use Bravebird!” ordered Ash. Talonflame used Bravebird towards Beautifly. “Beautifly dodge with grace and use Tackle!” ordered Tiana. Beautifly dodged Bravebird with grace and used Tackle. “That was so beautiful!” complimented Bonnie. “Talonflame use Steel Wing!” ordered Ash. Talonflame used Steel Wing. “Use Harden!” ordered Tiana. Beautifly used Harden and increased its defense. “See it wasn’t pure luck that won you the Stone Badge it was the way you battled with your Pokemon.” Ash told Tiana. “The way I battle with my Pokemon?” questioned Tiana. “You keep doing what you’re doing and everything will turn out fine.” praised Ash. Tiana was touched by his words and nodded her head. “Alright I will.” agreed Tiana.

“Just to think she was a complete stranger to us yesterday and now a great friend and battling companion.” said Serena. “There is no doubt that those two share a similar trait that Oak and Sycamore saw. Not only because of their first Pokemon but the way they say no to a battle no matter how powerful the opponent is.” agreed Clemont.

Both Beautifly and Talonflame were still in one piece. “This is actually more fun that I thought.” replied Tiana. “Alright I think that’s all!” said Clemont. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” agreed Tiana as she held out her hand for Beautifly to land into it. Bonnie got out Tiana’s camera from her bag. She snapped a picture as Tiana and Ash shook hands and talked. Bonnie then set the camera on the wall and ran towards them. A Meowth paw reached out and grabbed Tiana’s camera. Meowth ran towards Jessie and James. “Jessie, James look what I got!” shouted Meowth as he showed them the camera. “Why did you steal that from the twerps?” questioned James. “It’s ours now, we should do some photos for the Pokemon Showcase.” said Jessie as she was in Pokemon Showcase disguise.

Ash and friends entered the Pokemon Center once more. “Oh I should go print the new pictures I have taken.” thought Tiana and reached into her bag feeling for it. She looked down into it and saw it wasn’t there. “Hey have you seen my camera?” questioned Tiana looking concern. “Oh I took a picture with it I guess I forgot to put it back in the bag.” said Bonnie. “Where is it if it’s not in my bag?” questioned Tiana. “It should be on the wall where we sat.” answered Bonnie. “Okay thank you!” thanked Tiana and ran out of the Pokemon Center. She ran to the battlefield and searched for the wall. When she ran to the wall the camera was gone, she checked beside it or behind. “Oh no where did it go?” asked Tiana with worry. “I have pictures I need to print out!” panicked Tiana. Tiana looked at the Pokemon Center and thought asking for their help would be a burden. “This is my problem, maybe someone is using it.” said Tiana and Minun ran up to her. Tiana looked down at Minun. “Minun do not tell anyone about this, I will go look for the camera you stay here and make sure everything looks natural.” Tiana told Minun. Minun put his paw to his head like a soldier and nodded. “Thanks! You are the best!” thanked Tiana giving Minun a quick hug and running. “I will be back before sun down.” added Tiana looking back as she ran.

Tiana called out Beautifly and Torchic. “Could you two help me find my camera?” questioned Tiana. “You remember what it looks like.” added Tiana and she took the blindfold off of Torchic. Torchic and Beautifly nod then went off to search.

Jessie, James and Meowth were in disguises taking pictures with her camera for the Pokemon Showcase. “Can’t wait to see how they turned out!” said Jessie with excitement. Then a sound from a Torchic came from behind. “A Torchic? What’s a Torchic doing all the way here?” questioned Meowth. Torchic got afraid when being eye contacted. It used Ember towards the sky and ran.

Tiana looked to the right and saw Ember. “I bet that’s Torchic!” thought Tiana and ran towards that direction. “Torchic!” shouted Tiana. Torchic looked so frightened and looked to see Tiana coming then hid behind her. Tiana looked down at Torchic then at the camera that was in James’ hands. “Sorry to bother you but I believe you have my camera.” apologized Tiana. “What are you talking about this is my camera that I got from my mom.” lied James. “Prove it that this is your camera!” Meowth pointed at Tiana. “There’s only one way to find out.” thought Tiana and she walked towards James and gestured to let her see it. “Why do you want to see it?” questioned Jessie with annoyance. “Because there’s only one way to tell if this is my camera.” answered Tiana. “You annoying little brat! Take care of her boys!” ordered Jessie. James handed Jessie the camera and both James and Meowth slowly walked towards her. Tiana slowly backed up. “Look I don’t want this to turn into a fight.” said Tiana. “Well your starting one.” replied Meowth. Torchic was still cowering in the same spot it hid behind Tiana. “Alright how about a Pokemon battle, if I win I get to see if that’s my camera. If I lose, I will walk away without another word.” suggested Tiana and took out the blindfold and covered Torchic’s eyes. “Fine I will accept your challenge..” said James before Jessie pulled him close to speak with him privately. “I say if she loses she hands over her Minun to us.” said Jessie. “But she will suspect us.” reminded James. “Just trust me on this.” said Jessie and stood up. “We don’t think it’s a fair deal, so how about you give your very first Pokemon to us if we win.” suggested Jessie. “Are they talking about Minun?” thought Tiana. “Deal?” questioned Jessie. “I don’t have my first Pokemon with me.” said Tiana. “Oh well looks like you won’t be getting this camera back.” mocked Jessie.

Team Rocket had her beat and she fell to her knees. “I would never make such a deal.” said Tiana without eye contact. Torchic opened its frightened eyes and looked at the defeated Tiana. _I never saw Tiana so defeated. She really does care about Minun, Beautifly and me. I have to do something but what? I must accept the challenge._ thought Torchic and took off the blindfold and walked beside Tiana. _I accept your challenge!_ challenged Torchic. Tiana looked up beside her to see Torchic sticking up for her. “Torchic your blindfold!” reminded Tiana picking it up and handing it to Torchic but it refused. Jessie laughed at the sight. “Wow you call yourself a trainer even your Pokemon won’t listen to you.” laughed Jessie. Tiana looked at Torchic but something was different. “You want me to get my camera back and keep Minun?” questioned Tiana. Torchic shook its head yes. Beautifly finally caught up to them and wondered what was going on. “Alright I accept your challenge!” challenged Tiana.

Jessie was the one who decided to battle Tiana. Beautifly offered to battle against Jessie. Tiana looked up at Beautifly. “Thank you for the offer but I think Torchic really wants to battle.” said Tiana as Torchic stood in front with eyes filled with battle. “Gourgeist I choose you!” ordered Jessie and out came Gourgeist. “Torchic of course I choose you!” ordered Tiana.

“Tiana!” a voice from behind called out it was Ash and friends. “What’s going on?” questioned Ash. Tiana looked behind her and met his eyes then looked back at the battle. “This is my problem not yours.” Tiana told Ash. “Does that camera mean a lot to you?” questioned Serena. “Of course it does, it helps me treasure the greatest moments.” answered Tiana.

“Alright if you aren’t going to attack we will attack first.” said Jessie. Gourgeist met Torchic’s eyes which made Torchic cower a little. “Torchic! You want to help me win this battle right?” questioned Tiana as Torchic looked back at Tiana. “Then face your fear and trust me. It doesn’t matter whether you have the blindfold or not you trusted me from the beginning we partnered up. I believe in you, Torchic!” Tiana told Torchic and Torchic shook off the fear. “Gourgeist use Shadow Ball!” ordered Jessie. “Torchic use Peck!” ordered Tiana. Torchic used Peck on the Shadow Ball. “Follow that up with Dark Pulse!” ordered Jessie. Gourgeist used Dark Pulse that went through the shattered Shadow Ball and hit Torchic sending it back. Torchic lay on the ground for a second. “Come on Torchic get up! You can do it!” cheered Tiana. From the sidelines Minun was cheering with electricity pompoms. Torchic opened its eyes and slowly got up as it watched Minun cheer for it. It got up but it was not long until it glowed. “Torchic?” questioned Tiana.

“Is that what I think it is?” questioned Ash. “Yeah, Torchic is evolving!” answered Clemont.

Torchic grew and grew then finally it evolved into Combusken. “Wow Torchic really evolved!” said Tiana with excitement. Tiana checked it out on her Pokedex and noticed it learned a new move. “Wow you know Double Kick now!” added Tiana. “So what if it evolved! Gourgeist use Frustration!” ordered Jessie. Gourgeist used Frustration. “Dodge it, Combusken and use Ember!” ordered Tiana. Combusken dodged Frustration and ran towards Gourgeist using Ember. “Now use Peck!” ordered Tiana. Combusken used Peck and hit Gourgeist leaving it faint. “Gourgeist is unable to battle which means Tiana is the victor!” announced Clemont.

James tossed the camera to Tiana and she caught it. “That was just luck, we are going now.” replied James as all three walked off. Tiana turned her camera on to see that all her pictures were still on it but not only that. “Huh?” said Tiana making a weird face. Ash and the rest walked over to Tiana and Combusken. Beautifly and Minun congratulated Combusken on its win. “That was a great battle, Tiana!” praised Ash but Tiana didn’t turn around to thank him for his compliment. “Uh Ash, these people have some odd taste in pictures.” said Tiana with disturbance and showed him the pictures. She deleted those pictures immediately while they headed back to the Pokemon Center to print the ones she took.

Tiana sat down at a bench and put the printed pictures into the album. Bonnie watched as she did that. “I wish you would stay longer.” sighed Bonnie looking down at the pictures then at her. “I have to get back to Jacob as I promised I be back in one or two days, well making that two.” Tiana told Bonnie. “Plus I have my gym battles in Hoenn to do. It was a pleasure in meeting all of you.” added Tiana as all of them gathered around her. “It was a pleasure having you here.” said Ash. “I know it was for a short time but it was a lot of fun!” added Serena. Ash looked at the album from upside down and pointed to the picture with Roxanne handing her the Stone Badge. “Hey that’s Roxanne, it’s been a really long time since I saw her last.” said Ash with excitement. “Yeah she is strong as ever, but right now I got to focus on the Dewford Town gym. How about we do our very best in getting our upcoming gym battle?” suggested Tiana. “You bet I will!” said Ash with agreement. “I hope we meet again.” said Bonnie as Tiana turned to face her. “I am sure we will.” smiled Tiana. “And the next time we meet you will be so much stronger too.” added Ash. Tiana nodded with agreement. “Could I borrow Talonflame to fly me to the airport of where I am supposed to meet Oak?” questioned Tiana. “Of course!” replied Ash.

It was early in the morning when Ash called out Talonflame. “Talonflame could you ride Tiana and Minun to the airport in Lumiose City?” questioned Ash. Talonflame nodded yes. Tiana shook hands with Ash before she headed out. Bonnie was crying a little. “Could I go with you?” begged Bonnie. “You don’t want to, believe me.” answered Tiana with Minun jumping on Tiana’s shoulder then Tiana climbed onto Talonflame. “Bye take care!” waved Tiana as Talonflame flew high in the sky towards Lumiose City.


End file.
